The Wrath of Genesect
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: With the humans gone in Unova, the Undersea Temple was open for take-over once again, but thanks to Thundurus, it was prevented… but now a new threat takes over Unova, thanks to the shards of the Reveal Glass. It has not only affected Genesect, but Meloetta as well. She takes on a new forme and doesn't know how to use it… that is until she meets a reliable source…
1. Beginning of the Rage

The Wrath of Genesect

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, strong violence, blood and gore, and sexual content

(This is a complete revision of "Meloetta Jaymes", since I really thought that plot was terrible. LOL Anyway, before you read I just wanna give a loving thanks to Melilyan of deviantArt for the design of Meloetta I've been inspired by (See the cover). Also, Meloetta's POV will be _italicized._ Keep that in mind, okay? Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Rage

_Many years have passed since Ridley found me and took me back to our sanctuary. I do still miss Ash and how good he's been towards me. I'll never forget the good times we've had together. Now that all the humans have disappeared, we Pokémon can do practically whatever we very well please. Arceus found it to be a pretty bad thing when he heard about it. With the humans gone, I was vulnerable. No protectors to back me up and even Golurk felt the same misery. He was pretty much my only 'Protector' at this point. _

_And to make matters even worse, the Undersea Temple was also wide open for any attacks or any stealing of its power from the Reveal Glass. So, Thundurus, in his Therian Forme, took the liberty of destroying the Temple with his powerful Thunder and it was declared a success. The Temple and everything with it, including the Reveal Glass, was completely destroyed and all of the legendaries were at peace, including me. As a celebration, I decided to just relax in the skies with my three 'brothers': Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus… with Arceus keeping a close eye on us as usual, of course. _

"Excellent execution, Thundurus." Landorus started in a gruff male voice that was full of authority as he was sitting on a cloud of his own across from Thundurus, Tornadus, and Aria Meloetta. "Now that Undersea Temple is destroyed, no Pokémon shall obtain its power. I'm sure Arceus couldn't be any more satisfied because of it."

"Thank you, Landorus." Thundurus replied with a cool male voice, sounding confident. "Someone had to do it, dude. Now, I'm gettin' worried about Meloetta. Don't you still feel wide open for anything since all the human Protectors are gone?"

"Not exactly." Aria Meloetta replied. "I have Golurk, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but still…"

"Relax, Thundurus. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

"…I hope so. I'm still a little worried. I have a bad feeling about it."

"What's there to be worried about?" Tornadus asked in a handsome male voice. "Everything seems fine to me."

"What if some of the shards of the Reveal Glass got into some of our fellow Pokémon brethren?"

"That could mean trouble for you all." Arceus came in with his echoing god-like voice all through the skies. He was unseen to the naked eye, but his presence was still felt by the four legendaries. "They may be just tiny shards, but trust me. They can be lethal if ingested into the wrong hands."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that, if used improperly, the power of the shards can give their host unspeakable power unlike any other power even I could possibly possess. The host loses their consciousness and inherits a new alter ego that can only be stopped by one particular opposing force…"

"What is that force, Father?" Aria Meloetta asked with so much worry in her beautiful blue whole note eyes.

_No answer came after I asked that question and I was just getting a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation. A few seconds later after Arceus' eerie silence, a bright blue beam shot right before all four of us through the clouds and we hovered in mid-air with utmost caution as we tried to find the very source of where that Techno Blast came from. We looked all around the dense forest near the edge of Unova and saw Genesect that was literally three feet taller than his usual height and looked a lot like a monster that was just out of control! It was too late! That's why Arceus didn't answer me! _

_Genesect has become cursed by the shards of the Reveal Glass!_

"Damn it!" Tornadus screamed as he looked down at the rampaging Genesect, who was just shooting his Techno Blasts and Flash Cannon shots everywhere. "No wonder you were worried, Thundurus. Looks like Genesect got infected by the shards! And Arceus said that only one opposing force can stop him, but what?"

"He never said it." Meloetta replied. "But…"

"SILENCE!" Genesect roared in a deep voice as he flew up towards the four, showing them that he has gained wings, thanks to his new power. "You shall never defeat me! I am unstoppable!"

"Genesect! You have to stop this!"

"Never! Besides, the very source than can stop me is embedded deep within your being! I must kill you before you can activate it!"

"What?!"

_I was shocked! How could I possibly hold the key to stopping Genesect's rage? What has given me that power? How can I access it? _

"Impossible!" Landorus exclaimed in protest. "How can you be sure about it? Meloetta only has two formes."

"Ah-ha-ha! There's where you're wrong!" Genesect started in an expert tone. "I'm surprised that she doesn't even know it, but during the destruction of the Undersea Temple, there were approximately fifty shards that snowed down from the skies. Eight out of the fifty found two hosts: Me and Meloetta."

"…no." Meloetta gasped with shock as the evil Paleozoic Pokémon turned towards her with horror written all over his glowing red eyes.

"Shut up!" Thundurus taunted as he fired up his claws and shot an Electro Ball at the insect. It only ended up getting evaporated right when it impacted on Genesect's newfound wings, shocking the three forces of nature. "…what the…?!"

"Now, Meloetta…" Genesect started as he slowly flew up to her while she just floated there with shock on her pure white face. "…how about you just give me that power and we can end this peacefully?"

"Over my dead body, motherfucker!" Meloetta cursed with anger as she fired a Psybeam from the jewel on her forehead, but Genesect flew out of the way by performing a full loop before he prepared his claws for X-Scissor as he dashed for her at full speed. She blocked it with Telekinesis when he was about three inches away from her and he tried to break free from the grip, but somehow, he couldn't. After a full thirty seconds of struggling, Meloetta used the same Telekinesis to throw him towards the ground, creating a loud explosion that literally shook the entire region!

A few seconds later, Aria Meloetta flew down towards him to make sure he was down and out for good. When she got a little too close, the cannon on his back automatically aimed at her and, right when she started to fly away, the Techno Blast shot at her, but it missed and hit a nearby rock. The shockwaves of the blast blew her a mile away towards another pile of rocks and she was knocked out for a good sixty seconds before she slowly opened her eyes and felt… different…

_Damn that Genesect! I can't believe it! I've tried everything I could, but he was just too fast and too powerful for me to handle. Even though I haven't tried it yet, I just know that my Pirouette Forme wouldn't put a dent in him. That blast left a mark, but somehow I feel… different… like I changed forme, but with not much time to think or check myself, I decided to dash off to safer ground, but I ended up traveling through hyperspace, possibly towards a different world. Maybe a trip to another world could help me figure out the solution to all this madness Genesect has caused. _

_At this point, I'm actually scared. Since I've left Unova with the rampaging Genesect, I really don't know what to expect… but one more thing puzzles me…_

…_this force that Arceus was talking about…_

…_could I really hold that source with three shards of the Reveal Glass?_

To be continued…

(Short and sweet beginning. There will be more soon. In the meantime, please do review and let me know what you think so far.)


	2. The True Harmony of the Aria Forme

Chapter 2: The True Harmony of the Aria Forme

(Before we continue, just wanna give you a reminder since Meloetta's thoughts are _italicized,_ sounds will look like _**THIS**_. Get it? Got it? Good! Enjoy!)

_As I traveled through hyperspace, I was just crying to myself. How could we have been so careless about the possible consequences of destroying the Reveal Glass? If we would've known that Genesect was somewhere within the territory, we could've prevented it, but it's too late. That monstrous Pokémon is currently causing chaos all over Unova and it's only up to me to stop it, but with Arceus not giving me an answer as to what exactly this mysterious new power is, I'm left with so many questions. For now, however, wherever this hyperspace trip takes me, I'm sure to find a reliable source that can help me figure out what this power is and how I can use it._

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Japan…

After twenty-two years since the birth of the Totanuki Triplets, Ibuki and her family have never been more famous than ever. The triplets, Dyvo Sairoko Totanuki, Zari Flakyss Totanuki, and Jaymes Thompson Totanuki, just graduated from college with top honors in their own fields of the samurai and ninjutsu respectively. With Dyvo and Zari, they were the best samurai warriors Japan has ever seen, thanks to the teachings of both their father, Tommy, and their Grandmother Karthaji. At their heights and weights of 6 feet, 8 inches and 325 pounds for Dyvo and 6 feet and 9 inches and 370 pounds for Zari, their skills with the titanium swords couldn't be matched by anyone who stood in their way and mostly robbers were literally sliced down to nothing at every encounter with the two aspiring brothers.

As for the youngest triplet, Jaymes, he was the tallest and strongest among the three, at his extremely massive height and weight of 7 feet and 5 inches tall and 560 pounds. Despite those huge statistics, he was also the fastest, thanks to his ninjutsu lessons personally taught by none other than Ibuki herself. Her promise to only use her Grandmaster skills of the ninja for teaching and protection was in full bloom and never, ever allowed it to fade away. Just like with Zari and Dyvo's skills, Jaymes' impressive ninja skills couldn't be caught. He literally aced each and every one of his famous Mother's teachings as if he already knew how to do it before and it impressed her so much that she literally cried happy tears every time she saw her youngest son perform incredible feats with his older brothers. Practically nothing… could take down the most unstoppable team of warriors!

In addition with the brothers' skills, however, they were also local hotties. With their rock hard muscled bodies, they were never too far away from many young women, ranging in ages from 21 to 25… especially with Jaymes. Being the strongest and the tallest while also rocking Ibuki's signature hairstyle with his golden brown hair and two of the biggest and sickest purple and black identical dragon tattoos drawn on his arms, shoulders, upper back, and pecs, he was dubbed the Sexiest Man in the World at this rate! Dyvo was jealous enough as it is, given the fact that he looks like a combination of both Tommy and Ibuki. Zari wasn't jealous, since he was given the title 'The Twin of an Only Child', due to the fact that he looked just like his Father. As for Jaymes, his sex appeal mostly comes from both his body and his face, which looks just like Ibuki… and he's just as adorable as Ibuki in the face, except for his odd eye color scheme of having Tommy's bright neon green eye on his left and Ibuki's chocolate brown eye on his right. In fact, those eyes made him the living representation of how close Tommy and Ibuki really are towards each other!

Now, on this fateful Saturday afternoon, the entire Totanuki family are spending another day together at the newest shopping mall in the big city: SilverDragon Mall. They just finished running a few separate errands and were now relaxing for a delicious lunch at the food court, where the triplets gathered all their attention, as usual, while the parents, Tommy and Ibuki, sat at a table by themselves and watched them take in all those ladies' touches, due to the fact that Dyvo and Zari were wearing brown leather vests and baby blue baggy jeans with expensive purple and white sneakers while Jaymes was completely shirtless with his black baggy jeans and purple and black sneakers. While the parents were watching, Ibuki had to say it with her usual Valley Girlish humor.

"They're gaining more attention than we did when we first had Snow." She started with a sarcastic look in her glowing brown eyes. Tommy couldn't help but chuckle as he kept his green eyes focused on his boys as well.

"Well, it's no wonder I ain't so surprised." Tommy quoted smoothly as he just took in another bite of his grilled chicken flatbread sandwich. "Besides, just look at 'em, Sexy-buki. They all pretty much take after me the most in the muscle department."

"Ain't it the truth?! Jaymes got it really bad, though! Damn! Makes me wish he wasn't my son, ya know!"

"Damn right, baby. You paid for both of those tattoos, too."

"I know, but I feel good about it. They've given him the confidence and strength of the almighty dragon. I just… only hope they don't give him the power of my Hashinfury Dragon Strike. That's the only thing I haven't taught him and I never will."

"Why not, Ibuki-baby? He'll be unstoppable!"

"He already is. That strike could cause more damage to the user if it isn't used properly. Until he's ready to use it, I'm not teaching him."

"A'ight… if you say so…"

As for the Totanuki Triplets…

"Easy, easy, ladies." Dyvo started in a comedic male voice with a small hint of handsome on the side. "You're making our Dad look bad."

"Oh, you know we mean well, Dyvo." A young blonde haired woman with blue eyes reassured in a sweet voice as she continued her sensual massage on his abs and chest with four other women. "Besides, your Dad's the inspiration behind all this… sexy muscle you three got, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Don't you guys agree?"

"Of course, we do." Zari and Jaymes replied together, having Jaymes' sexy voice being ten times deeper as he continued by saying: "The only difference is our choice of skills."

"Oh, totally." Another girl agreed in a dreamy tone as she was gently stroking Jaymes' tattoo on his left arm with another woman. "I keep hearing rumors that you're the true son of Ibuki. Is that true?"

"Well, technically speaking, yes. Since I have chosen the path my Mother has been forced to take from her infancy, I really am _the _true son of Grandmaster Ibuki. I shall be honored to take her place, if she were to pass away with old age."

"Awwwww, that's so sweet."

"It sure is." Ibuki whispered from her table with tears of pure joy streaming down her cheeks, making Tommy hold her right hand with loads of love. "I would be honored to crown him as my successor as well."

Back at the triplets and the swooning women…

"Zari, how does it feel to be called The Twin of an Only Child?" A Chinese woman asked.

"It feels great." Zari replied with pride. "Sometimes, just for fun, my Dad and I would switch roles around the house, since we look that much alike. It's too funny!"

"Tee-hee-hee! I can imagine!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure, get it outta ya system!" Dyvo taunted with annoyance as he crossed his massive arms, making the ladies around him sigh even louder. "I fall for it every time, too, damn it!"

"So does Mom." Zari added. "Don't you start feeling stupid, Dyvo."

"Humph! Too late." Hearing this made everyone around the triplets, except Dyvo, bust out laughing hysterically for the next sixty seconds. After the laughter slowed down, a janitor ran up to the three boys in a state of panic, alerting the three immediately as they stood up carefully to avoid pushing off the attractive ladies around them. The American janitor was short compared to them, but that never stopped him as he spoke.

"Excuse me, but are you the famous Totanuki Dragon Warriors?" He asked in a normal male voice for a man in his thirties. This also got Tommy and Ibuki on high alert as they listened well from their table.

"Yeah, we are." Dyvo replied as he stood between Zari and Jaymes, being on his left and right side respectively. "What's the matter?"

"I was taking out some trash and was about to put it in the dumpster, but right when I opened the lid, a strange colorful beam of light shot out from the brick wall to my right side and a mysterious figure landed right in the trash after the beam was shot. I didn't get a good look at the figure, but it looked feminine."

"Hmmm…"

"Did the beam harm you?" Jaymes asked with strong observation in his extremely deep voice.

"No, I never touched that beam or the figure. I just saw it land and that's when I ran off to get you guys. Maybe you three can investigate, since I'm too short and I hate rummaging through garbage."

"You can count on us, kind sir!" Dyvo announced. "C'mon, boys! Let's go check it out! Lead the way."

"That goes for your parents, too." Tommy and Ibuki approached their triplets right after that was said and kept their determined faces in check. "Okay! Follow me!"

A few seconds later, in the back of the mall in an alley…

"The figure's in here." The same janitor announced as he and the entire Totanuki family approached the huge green dumpster. "Be careful. I have no idea what's in there, but like I said, it looks feminine."

"I'll take a look at this." Dyvo came in with bravery as he approached the dumpster and opened the lid with one hand. When he looked inside, he was… confused. "What the…?"

"What is it, Dyvo?" Tommy asked with concern.

"Hold on." Dyvo paused as he jumped inside and kneeled down towards the mysterious pure white skinned feminine creature.

_I… I hear voices. Where in Arceus' name did I land in? I'm too exhausted to open my eyes. _

"Let me take a closer look." Dyvo continued as he carefully turned her around to see a female figure at a height of 6 feet and 9 inches with long bright green silky hair that was probably as long as about 75 percent of her height. She also had a permanently attached headset that looked much like a stylized treble clef on her right side of her head, precisely where her long green hair starts. She also had a baby blue jewel in the middle of her forehead held on by a black band around the rest of her forehead, underneath her hair. Finally, she also had thin eyebrows in the same green color as her hair, but since she was unconscious, her eye color couldn't be seen yet. Overall, she was just downright… gorgeous… even with the absence of feet on her long… beautiful… silky smooth legs! "…SWEET JESUS!"

"What is it, man?!" Zari asked as he peeked in, seeing the same woman-like creature before his older brother. "Whoa! Who the hell is that?!"

"I have no idea, but goddamn! She's sexy!"

_Wh… what? What are they saying? I'm… sexy? Hmmm…_

"Etta…?" The woman whispered in a peaceful angelic voice as she slowly opened her glowing baby blue eyes and grew startled by the time she saw Dyvo. "MELOE!"

_**SLAP!**_

"AAAAAH, SHIT!" Dyvo screamed as he felt an invisible force slap him across his face, which knocked him backwards and made him land on his ass in the trash. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Whoa…" Tommy muttered as he looked inside with Ibuki next to him. "…that was kinda strange. I think she just used her mind to slap the living shit outta you."

"What did I do?!"

_You scared me. That's what you did!_

"You probably scared her." Jaymes came in as he took a graceful leap inside the trash heap before he helped his eldest brother to his feet. "You do have a dry face."

"Man, shut the hell up!" Dyvo scolded before he hopped out of the dumpster with a red left cheek. Jaymes turned towards the frightened woman, who had her C-cup sized breasts covered with her slender hands, which had blue nail polish, as she fearfully retreated to the very back of the huge bin while Jaymes continued to slowly ease toward her with precision. "Ugh! Somebody get me an ice pack for this bruise!"

_Who are these people? What do they want with me… and what the…? Are these… breasts… on my chest? Where did these come from? _

"It's gonna be okay." Jaymes reassured as he slowly approached the woman, who started to shiver a little as he got closer, but slowed down her shaking as she saw his eyes, making her look curious. "We're not gonna hurt you. Here…" Jaymes paused as he held out a huge hand to her and she just stared at it for a quick five seconds before she looked up at him, seeing the whole tattoo on his whole right arm as well as his other arm. "…let me help you. I promise we're not gonna give you any harm, okay?"

_Who is this man? His eyes look strange and his voice… he sounds like Ridley… only deeper and… sexier. And his tattoos… they actually look really cool. They almost look like a pair of purple and black Gyarados aiming for the man's heart… and yet, I feel a strong positive vibe from him. I can't quite make out the reason why, though. And his hair… it shines like the sun, but flows like a pair of Ekans. I like him._

"Meloetta?" She asked. Jaymes looked confused and this startled her. "Loetta…"

_Oh, no! He can't understand me. I just asked him what his name was. Awww, I really wanna talk to him. _

"What did she just say?" The janitor asked with a just-as-confused look in his eyes.

"I have no idea." Jaymes replied as the woman finally grabbed his hand and she was gently pulled to her 'feet' with one of her arms still covering her breasts, since she had no idea about the rest of her nakedness. "But, she sounds cute."

"And she just looks so serene." Ibuki added as she hopped in next with a giant blanket she just happened to pull out of her backpack. "Here." She paused as she handed the blanket to her youngest, but tallest triplet son. "Put this around her body and let's carry her outta here. We'll take her home and figure all of this out."

Several minutes later, on the silent walk back to the Totanuki Mansion…

Tommy and Ibuki were leading the way home, having Tommy carry all six shopping bags, while the triplets were walking together in perfect harmony, having Dyvo on the left side of the line, Zari in the middle, and Jaymes on the right, who was carrying the mysterious, but elegant woman piggy-back style with the blanket still covering her nude pure white body. He made a cool smirk as he felt her soft hands hold on to him by his hard pecs and he never blushed. He was actually enjoying this feeling, but kept quiet as the family continued to walk home.

_I was right about this man being gentle. He doesn't even know my name yet, but still… I can feel it right there in his strong chest. He's got a big heart and it's pumping its hardest, like a bass drum. He's a lot stronger than I expected as well. This makes me wonder. Hmmm… Does this man have any weaknesses? I guess I'll find out eventually. In the meantime, he looks like he could use more of this massage, especially since he's sweaty._

A few more minutes later, at the Totanuki Mansion…

Jaymes just gently laid the graceful woman down on her back on the couch in the living room with the blanket still covering her fully nude body while the rest of the family gathered around, minus the pets of the house, Don and Snow, who were still asleep in Tommy and Ibuki's room on the second floor. Jaymes made more space for the family behind him by kneeling down closer to the mysterious woman. She looked at the family with a curious gleam in her eyes, finally realizing that these people were friendly.

_They all seem nice to me now. I'm guessing that woman with the same ponytail hairstyle as this brave man before me is the ringleader of the group. I better get myself decent so I can take this hot cover off me. _

Seconds after she got comfortable, the woman started glowing a brighter white around her body under the covers for a good three seconds before the same light disappeared again and she slowly pulled off the cover to reveal that she was magically dressed in a silky black dress with a green stripe around her midsection with a sexy slit on the right side and the sleeves covered both of her arms, leaving her hands free with one piece of the fabric between her middle and ring finger. This astonished the family as she sat up and just sat there with her smooth legs crossed, looking regal towards them.

"Whoa, dude…" Dyvo muttered, still holding an ice cold rag against his bruise on his face. "…that was actually quite nice."

"Yeah." Ibuki agreed with a smile. "Where do you suppose she came from?"

"Who knows?" Tommy replied. "All I know is… she ain't human."

"No kidding. Do you understand us?"

_I wanna say yes, but since they can't understand me…_

The woman nodded in response with a sweet smile. Seeing this made Jaymes smile his cutest as he spoke.

"It seems like she can understand us, but we can't translate her strange language just yet." The youngest triplet quoted professionally.

"I wonder what this is on the right side of her head." Zari came in as he slowly reached for the stylized treble clef headset and slightly pulled it, giving her a small twinge of pain.

"Meloe!" She screeched before Zari reacted quickly and released her, allowing her to rub it for relief.

_OW! Don't pull that! That's part of my body! I guess these people really don't know me. _

"Oops!" Zari exclaimed as he just released her. "Sorry about that. I guess that's part of her body."

"Weird." Dyvo commented. "It looks so much like the same kind of headset singers use on stage. Could she be a part-time musician or something?"

_No, I'm a Melody Pokémon. I… still have no idea what I look like, though. _

"She looks familiar, now that I took a good look at her." Ibuki came in as she got a little closer. "What's your name?"

"Meloetta." The woman replied in her elegant voice. This left the boys, except Jaymes, and Ibuki confused. Jaymes miraculously translated it at last.

"She said her name is Meloetta." Jaymes quoted for the woman, who popped open her eyes to the widest diameter with extreme astonishment.

_(Gasp) He can understand me now? Amazing! This man must have brains as well as all that brawn. Oooooh! I'm starting to like him even more. I just need to hear his name and maybe I'll start talking more._

"Meloetta?" Tommy and the two older triplets asked in unison. Ibuki smiled at her youngest son for that observation.

"Oh, you show-off." Ibuki said with humor as she patted Jaymes on his left shoulder with a proud smile. "That's a pretty name. You can understand her?"

"Somehow, as she said her name, I saw through the mysteries of her language and was able to crack the code and decipher it to English in my brain and my brain only." Jaymes replied in his usual deep expert tone again.

"So, in other words… and as of this moment, every time she speaks, she's speaking in English towards you alone while we still can't understand her." Zari guessed. Jaymes nodded in response. "Well, holy hot damn! That's impressive."

_Impressive indeed. So, since that's the case, let's try it. See if he'll answer my question._

"Who are you?" Meloetta asked to Jaymes, who heard her serene angelic voice speak to him in English. He made his signature adorable smirk at her, making her slightly blush. "You're so strong and knowledgeable all at once."

"My name is Jaymes Thompson Totanuki." Jaymes replied as he held her slender hands in his huge, soft ones while he looked straight at her face. "It's good to see you've opened up to my family since we found you. How did you end up in the dumpster?"

"I… rather not talk about it right now. What I want to know is… what do I look like?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"You see, I am a Melody Pokémon from Unova."

"A Melody… _Pokémon_?"

"Huh?!" Dyvo exclaimed, taking the cold rag off of his face. "A Pokémon?! Wait a minute… you mean… she's…"

"You're the one and the same Melody Pokémon, Meloetta." Jaymes finished. "We've learned so much about you during our childhood. So, we know that there are only two forms of you: Aria and Pirouette."

"Exactly." Meloetta replied. "So, what form am I in now? You all kept saying I look… _sexy._"

"Well, in all due respect, you actually do look quite sexually attractive, but since you really have no idea what you look like, let's show you." Jaymes paused as he stood up and gently pulled Meloetta up to her feet with him before they both headed for a coat closet and the gentle giant ninja opened the door to reveal a full body mirror on the opposite side. He allowed Meloetta to stand in front of it and she gasped with surprise.

"Oh, my Arceus!" She whispered with shock. She truly couldn't believe what she's been turned into, thanks to Genesect's Reveal-Glass-Infested Techno Blast that blew her to a near-death experience. "What happened to me? I… I do look sexy. Oooooh…" Meloetta began to model herself in front of the mirror as well as the family, unbeknownst to her, since they were behind her. "…Damn, I look good. Tee-hee-hee."

_And I know this new form has a name. I just need to figure that one out and I can really add all of this up with Arceus. _

"Oh, my God." Zari muttered with humor. "It looks like she really likes how she looks. Jaymes, are you sure this is really the same Meloetta we've heard so much about?"

"I'm positive." Jaymes replied as he turned towards his family. "This form she's in… it's like an advanced version of her Aria Forme… what is its real name?"

"I guess we'll find out eventually." Tommy replied before he looked at the clock in the kitchen. "In the meantime, Ibuki and I better prepare some dinner for ya'll. I guess Meloetta can join us, if she wants."

"Can I stay with you as well?" Meloetta asked as she just finished inspecting herself in front of the mirror, turning towards Jaymes specifically. "I really have nowhere else to go and, besides, I know that Genesect is being very well supervised by Arceus."

"What did she say, Jaymes?" Ibuki asked with concern.

"She asked if she can just simply stay with us." Jaymes replied. "You know, as an additional houseguest, since she says she really has nowhere else to go and Genesect's being watched by Arceus."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-wait a minute!" Dyvo came in. "Genesect? Arceus? What's she talking about?"

"She doesn't wanna talk about it right now. Just… please… let her stay. Besides, you know how I feel about leaving innocent beings like her out in the street."

"We get it, Jaymes." Ibuki reassured sweetly. "Sure, Meloetta can stay… for as long as she needs."

"Thank you so much." Meloetta replied as she bowed down on one knee in honor in front of the Grandmaster Ninja, who smiled down at her. "I promise I won't be in the way."

"There's no need to bow down to me. You may rise."

_She can understand me now? She must be a ninja, too!_

"My name's Ibuki."

"Nice to meet you… and thanks again for letting me stay." Meloetta replied with sincerity.

"No problem. Oh, and before I forget, let me also introduce you to my husband, Tommy and Jaymes' older triplet brothers: Dyvo and Zari. I would introduce you to my pets, but they're asleep. So, you'll meet them later on at dinner. Okay?"

"Fine by me."

"Good. In the meantime, make yourself at home with the boys while Tommy and I start cookin'. It should be ready in an hour."

_Wow! This Totanuki Family is very sweet to me. They're the first humans I've interacted with that aren't trainers for once and they're just the same as trainers, only they don't raise Pokémon. They raise pets. I can't wait to meet them. Sitting with the triplets on the couch right now feels peaceful to me, especially since we're watching a game show on the television. That never made me lose my thoughts on Genesect and his reign of terror in Unova. I know my brothers, Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus, are trying their best to keep that steel insect on his toes, but how long they can do it is the question. _

_What the… I just heard Arceus' voice. He's watching over me, despite my location. He just whispered to me what this new form is… and he also told me that this form is the key to stopping Genesect. He called it…_

…_the Aria Harmony Forme._

_Does this mean that…_

…_I have gained more psychic power?_

To be continued…

(Once again, just wanna give Mel of deviantArt a huge thanks for allowing me to use this design for Meloetta's newest form in this fic.)


	3. Understanding the Harmony's Purpose

Chapter 3: Understanding the Harmony's Purpose

It wasn't long after Meloetta's sudden disappearance that Genesect's rage would get even stronger, now that he didn't feel her presence. He was free to do as much damage to Unova as possible until she can sense the danger. Fortunately, for the Melody Pokémon, Arceus kept a close eye on him and, every time the horrifying Paleozoic Pokémon tried to destroy an entire town, he would use his Multitype ability to change his Plate to a fire-type and aim his Judgment right at Genesect and him alone without any damage to the surrounding area, giving him excruciating pain before he retreated back to the forest where he was safer… for now, that is. It pissed off the monstrous Pokémon every time, but since he couldn't do anything about it, he had no choice but to behave. Arceus, however, was growing weary of having to do this every thirty minutes and called upon Victini for not only some assistance, but a low down on Meloetta's location, since he was a part-Psychic type.

"You called, Father Arceus?" Victini asked in a comedic male voice as he just landed before the Alpha Pokémon. "You look exhausted."

"On the contrary." Arceus replied as just stood in his famous regal position as he looked down at the small Victory Pokémon before him. "Genesect's constant rage is entirely focused on his search for Meloetta. She has disappeared after that Techno Blast and we haven't seen her since. Where could she have gone?"

"Meloetta… disappeared, sir?"

"Yes. Shortly after that Techno Blast, she just… vanished into thin air and, not even I can detect her location. Do you know where she is?"

"I can try to find her. Hang on." Victini paused as he closed his big blue eyes and tried to find Meloetta's presence. After five silent minutes, he gasped as he opened his eyes again. "Whoa! She's not even in Unova!"

"WHAT?!"

"She's in the Human World… ya know… that human world that doesn't have trainers or champions. They're just… regular people."

"…hmmm. Where's her _exact _location?"

"She's at a mansion located in a town called Tokyo with a family called the… Totanukis. Do you know about them?"

"Show them to me."

"Yes, sir. I'll send the coordinates to your brain." And a full minute went by before an image of the Totanuki family was seen before the Alpha Pokémon in a cloud just below his feet. He spotted Ibuki in the kitchen and gasped. "Something wrong, Father?"

"I've heard of that Street Fighter Legend there in that cooking facility." Arceus replied with a stern look in his eyes. "Her name is Ibuki. I never knew she would get married and raise a family of warriors."

"How do you know her, sir?"

"I've been watching her closely. She's been through so much since she's met that man there next to her. His name is Tommy Jones, but since he's married to her, his last name's been changed to Totanuki." Arceus paused as he finally spotted Meloetta between Jaymes and Zari and gasped at her appearance. "I've found Meloetta! Yes, she's in the Aria Harmony Forme, just as I expected."

"Aria… _Harmony_?"

"It's an advanced version of her original Aria Forme. She doesn't realize this yet, but she has seventy-five percent more Psychic power, enough to wipe Genesect's existence off the face of Unova. She doesn't have the knowledge on how to use its power yet. Getting into this forme is just the beginning."

"Can't you tell her all this?"

"I would, but look at her." Victini did so and saw how close she was towards Jaymes, who smiled at her soft embrace on his extremely massive left arm. Seeing this made the small Victory Pokémon smile his best with pride. "She seems to be at peace with this man named Jaymes Thompson Totanuki, the youngest of the Totanuki Dragon Warrior triplets, despite him being the biggest and strongest out of the three sons of Grandmaster Ibuki. He's also the True Son of Grandmaster Ibuki."

"How is he the _true _son?"

"He's been personally trained by her since he was a year old. He has become the best ninja that city has ever known. There must be a reason why Meloetta's attached to him already, but I can't quite figure it out. We'll watch and see… well, _I'll _watch and see. Victini, I need you to keep Genesect on his toes for me while I do so. Can you handle it?"

"Yes, sir! Do you want me to just use Flare Blitz on him every time he tries to destroy a whole city?"

"That would be enough, yes."

"I'll get right on that, Father." The eager-to-please Victory Pokémon left for his duties after that was said. Arceus changed his Plate back to Normal-type before he sat comfortably and continued to watch Meloetta and this family he has already gained trust from and he hasn't even met them face-to-face yet!

Meanwhile, at the Totanuki Mansion…

There was ten minutes left until dinner was ready for the family. The delicious aroma of the entree of baked chicken with sautéed vegetables and fried rice literally filled up the entire building and Don and Snow finally made their way downstairs at the smell of it, with Snow using his forked tongue to smell it, of course. Both animals made it straight to the kitchen before Don made a graceful leap for Ibuki's back, making her smile as she kept her focus on the fried rice, while Snow just sat next to Tommy on his left like a good albino Komodo dragon before he volunteered to speak first.

"Mmmm, smells tasty, Tommy." Snow started in his Russian Stitch-like voice. "What is this dish you cook?"

"Just a simple recipe I got from my Dad." Tommy replied as he kept his focus on the sautéed vegetables. "He calls it 'Lean Chicken and Rice'. The 'lean' part comes from the vegetables right here."

"Ah, I see! Don-chan, you see this, yes?"

"I sure do." Don replied in his adorable toddler's voice. "Me and Snow can get some, too, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Ibuki replied with her adorable smile. "Did you two enjoy your nap?"

"Hell, yeah. Needed every last second of it. God, stopping that robbery was exhausting!"

"Yeah, I know, but we made it through. Jaymes impresses me more and more every single time. He's surpassed my skills by a whole hundred miles!"

"Holy shit! Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, he's so good, he's making me look like a rookie."

"…ouch."

"I know, right? But, I don't feel bad. I'm actually happy for him. Master Enjo would be pleased for sure."

"Yep!" Don jumped off his older sister's back after that was said and headed for the living room, but froze in his steps as he saw who was sitting between Jaymes and Zari on the couch. Ibuki sensed this without turning around and giggled. "Uh… Ibuki?"

"Tee-hee… yeah?"

"Who… uh… who the hell is that sitting between Jaymes and Zari?"

"That's Meloetta. We found her at the mall earlier and, since she really had nowhere to go, we decided to let her stay with us for as long as she wants. In other words, we have a new houseguest to take Tyviiana's place, since she finally decided to be with her family."

"…huh! She's… she's so… serene… so peaceful…"

"Don't get carried away, like I almost did. You have heard of Meloetta, right?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Why is she so tall, though? She's like the same height as Zari!"

"She's in her newest form, Aria Harmony."

"Ah! That explains it."

"Why don't go introduce yourself, then?"

"Fine, but I'm gonna be nervous about it."

"Awww, suck it up, Don!"

Over at the couch…

Dyvo, Zari, Meloetta, and Jaymes were still enjoying the game show channel as they continued to wait patiently for dinner to be ready. A few seconds later, Don finally approached them and sat in front of Meloetta specifically before he started to speak.

"Um… hi, Meloetta." The nervous tanuki started. The Melody Pokémon looked down at him and gave him a smile that was just so pleasing to see. She wasn't startled by him at all as he continued. "My name's Don. I'm Ibuki's pet, even though she prefers to call me her little brother."

"Hi, Don." Meloetta greeted sweetly. "It's nice to meet you. You're adorable."

"Aww, shucks. Thank ya much. So, uh… Aria Harmony Forme, eh? Looks good on ya."

"Thanks. How come Ibuki calls you her little brother?"

"Well, it's a long story. I'd rather share it at the dinner table. What I wanna know is how did you get like this?"

"…mmmm." Meloetta frowned upon hearing that question and started to hold Jaymes even closer to her, making him look at her with concern.

"You okay?" Jaymes asked in a soothing version of his extremely deep voice. Meloetta never said a word as she nuzzled her face against his shoulder, making the tanuki feel bad. "Uh, oh… something bad must've happened to her to make her look like this."

"Awww, bummer." Don groaned with sadness. "I thought I hurt her feelings for a second."

"No, you didn't, Uncle Don. It's no wonder she didn't wanna talk about it earlier. Aside from that, though, you can actually understand her?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm an animal. I can communicate with almost anything that moves. Why?"

"Before Mother and I could understand her, she was speaking in a strange language, like she kept saying her name or something."

"That's what Pokémon do… well… some of them, at least."

"Ah! That explains it. I wonder if Snow can understand her as well."

"We'll find out later. Meloetta?"

"Yes?" Meloetta replied after suffering a little heartache for a moment.

"Sorry I asked ya that earlier. Did you really go through some kind of traumatic experience?"

"…you wouldn't understand what I've been through. It's too much, even for me."

"I'm pretty sure that if you broke it down for us, we can probably help ya. We're not called the greatest family of warriors for nothing."

"…are you sure?"

"Positive. You can trust us completely."

_And I must agree with him. This family does seem trustworthy, but it's mostly Jaymes I trust. I still can't make out why he's giving me so much vibe in my treble clef, though. Maybe if I do explain the whole situation to this wonderful family of fighters, things might bring in a new light for me. I have to try. First thing's first, however. Dyvo, Zari, and Tommy still don't understand me just yet. I need to get them to do that somehow. I already sensed that giant lizard's knowledge of my language from here._

"Okay, I suppose I can explain it to you all, but Dyvo, Zari, and Tommy still don't understand my language yet." Meloetta reassured with concern. Hearing this made Don think long and hard on how to get them to translate her Pokémon language permanently. After a full two minutes, he jumped in realization.

"I got it!" Don replied as he got on Meloetta's smooth legs and sat there like a good tanuki for about ten seconds before he walked over Zari and Dyvo's lap slowly… _very slowly_… as he rubbed his fur against them on the way. Meloetta and Jaymes watched this with confusion and pride respectively before Don made his way to the armrest next to Dyvo and sat there, awaiting results. After another minute…

"Meloetta! You wanna help Tommy and I set up the table?" Ibuki called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Meloetta replied, snapping herself out of her dazed look of total bewilderment, before she stood up and walked with so much grace towards the kitchen. Dyvo and Zari jumped as they heard those exact words in Meloetta's voice instead of the usual Pokémon language she's so famous for.

"What the…?!" Dyvo exclaimed. "She just spoke some English in my ears."

"Same here." Zari agreed with shock. "How come we can understand her now?"

"You're welcome." Don came in with annoyance. "I syphoned the codes to her language when I sat in her lap and, when I purred against you two, I passed them on. Now, you can permanently understand Meloetta."

"…oh, wow… uh… thanks, Uncle Don."

"Now, I just need to do Tommy and she'll be able to explain the whole situation with confidence. Excuse me, boys." After that was said, the confident tanuki made an awesome leap towards the white carpet floor before he walked over to the kitchen and started purring Meloetta's language codes into Tommy while he was gathering the cups. After a good few seconds of circling his ankles, he jumped. "Oop! Did I scare ya, Tommy?"

"Naw, but what did you just do to me?" Tommy replied as he froze for a moment. "I feel like I can understand Meloetta now."

"That's because you can. I asked her to explain the whole reason behind her gorgeous appearance… nicely."

"…ah, good thinkin'."

"Yeah, ya know how I do."

A few minutes later, at the dinner table…

"Did you get Tommy as well?" Meloetta asked Don, who was sitting across from her in a high chair. He nodded with a smile he could be proud of.

"Yep, and it took me no time at all!" Don replied. "You can explain your story anytime."

"Okay, but I should warn you. Once I start, you have to promise not to share this information with anyone. Can you keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, we got ya back, Mel." Tommy replied with confidence. "Go ahead, girl. We're all ears, even though we'll be eatin'."

"Okay. Now, before I got here, all of the humans in Unova disappeared and left all of us Pokémon to do whatever we want. Unfortunately, for me, it meant that the Undersea Temple was extremely vulnerable for anyone seeking its power with the Reveal Glass. So, out of desperation, one of the mighty Forces of Nature, Thundurus, successfully destroyed the Temple and everything in it. That's the good news, but the bad news about it is that we were completely unaware of Genesect's presence and five out of the eight remaining shards of the Reveal Glass got permanently embedded inside his body, giving him a brand new consciousness that completely erased his former self. He's turned from a gentle legendary into a dangerous monster with only one goal on his mind: to bring Unova's entire existence to an end forever."

"Whoa!" Don and Dyvo exclaimed with horror, nearly choking on their food. Ibuki shook her head with disbelief as well as Tommy, Jaymes, and Zari. Snow… just sat there with wide eyes of pure shock.

"Unbelievable!" Ibuki gasped. "So, when you said five out of the eight shards, does that mean that you have the remaining three inside your body?"

"Yes." Meloetta replied. "That's one part as to how I got turned into this Aria Harmony Forme. The second step to my transformation is Genesect's attempt at killing me. He shot the Reveal-Glass-Infected Techno Blast at me, but he missed and caused an explosion against me with a nearby rock. That blast triggered the transformation just seconds before I landed in that dumpster after traveling here through hyperspace. Genesect probably doesn't even know where I am right now and I'm getting worried already."

"Well, now it's starting to make sense." Dyvo quoted. "So, now that we know the whole story, what about Arceus? Who's that?"

"He's the God of all Pokémon, creator of us all. He knows that I need to be in this form in order to kill Genesect once and for all, but there's just one problem…"

"…you have no idea how to use its immense power." Jaymes guessed with full observation, making the melancholy Melody Pokémon look over at him with an observing stare of her own. "Am I right?"

"Yeah… how did you…?"

"That look in your luminescent blue eyes told me that you were completely inexperienced with this new form. Since you haven't even used its power since you got here, living with us will give you every single opportunity to try them out when you fight crimes with us, which I know you wouldn't mind doing."

_Jaymes is just simply incredible! I knew something amazing would come off of this exceptionally strong man with just as massive of a heart. I wonder if Arceus can see what's making my treble clef headset go insane right now. This vibration is probably telling me that this aspiring young ninja… might be the very essence of whatever I might need to finally gain control of this new form's abilities._

"…wow." Meloetta gasped with astonishment after Jaymes' statement came through to her. Ibuki applauded at her youngest son's observation while Dyvo, Zari, and Tommy just smiled with appreciation in agreement.

"YES!" Ibuki cheered right after she finished clapping for fifteen seconds. "That's my boy for ya! That is true, right? That you don't know how to use this form's power yet."

"Yes, it's true. Will you all help me learn everything I'll need?"

"We'll do whatever it takes to help you out, girl. We got ya!"

"Thank you all so much. I knew you were a nice family. Not your average family, but still…"

"Glad you noticed that we're not average." Zari quoted with a smile. "Now, I'll bet you'd like to know more about us."

"Yes. Please do tell me everything about you all."

"I'll start first." Ibuki started. "As you can clearly tell, we're all warriors. We're the famous Totanuki Dragon Warrior Family and so far, we're unstoppable."

"My Mom and I personally trained Dyvo and Zari into the best samurai warriors this city's ever known." Tommy added. "They never come home from a crime without blood on their clothes. That lets you know that they don't be jokin'."

"Cool." Meloetta gasped with interest as she was casually eating and listening all at once.

"And you probably guessed this already…" Ibuki came in. "…but Jaymes has been personally taught by me since he and the triplets were one. His skills are way beyond his years as well as mine by a million miles! In fact, he's so good at being a ninja that practically nobody, except us, can detect his presence when he's out there in the battlefield."

"Wow! I knew it!"

"See? I had a feeling you did. Why say that, though?"

"When you all found me in that dumpster, I sensed something… extraordinary… from Jaymes when he retrieved me. I've had this feeling ever since and it tends to get stronger when I'm next to him. My treble clef headset is currently vibrating right now because of him."

"Hmmm… that could mean something important alright."

"But, there is one more thing I'd like to know."

"What's that?"

"How come you call your pet your little brother?"

"Oh, yeah… Don told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah. Why? Did something terrible happen between you two?"

"Whoa-now-wait a minute. How do you even know it was something terrible?"

"I just have a feeling."

"…huh. Well, at any rate, yeah. Long story short, this serial rapist named Govi tried to kill me and Don stepped in at the very last minute and took those three bullets for me. He nearly died, but thanks to a very generous ex-con, I was able to raise up enough money to get him back into tip top shape again."

"Awwww, that's so sweet. You two are that close enough to be siblings. I'm happy it all ended well for you both."

"We're glad, too." Don and Ibuki agreed in unison by accident.

A few hours later, in the guest bedroom…

Ibuki just flipped on the switch with Meloetta standing next to her on her left and she allowed the tall Melody Pokémon to check out her new room while Ibuki told her all about it.

"This is gonna be your room, Meloetta." She started. "There's not much right now, since Tyviiana moved out, but we'll get it all set up for ya tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Meloetta replied as she checked out the dresser. "I'm guessing Tyviiana was an old friend of your husband's."

"Ex-girlfriend, yeah, but since Tommy and I just got married right before we found her, she still accepted it and just became a family friend. Even though she doesn't live with us anymore, we still call her every once in a while, just to check up on her."

"That's good." Meloetta paused as she eyed her queen sized bed before she slowly laid down on her back in it and sighed with relief, glad to lay in something soft for once. "Ahhhh, that's better. This mattress feels perfect for a mythical Pokémon like me."

"Glad you like it. I was hoping it wasn't too small for you, considering the fact that you're as tall as Zari. Sheesh!"

"It's okay. I would've still slept here, whether it was too small for me or not."

"Good. Now, if you ever need anything, we're right down the hall with the triplets right next door to ya."

"Thank you, Ibuki."

"No problem. Good night." After that was said, the Grandmaster Kunoichi left for her and Tommy's bedroom for the night. Just a few seconds after that, Meloetta closed her eyes, but she didn't fall asleep. Instead…

Meanwhile, in the Pokémon Heavens…

…she was spiritually transported before Arceus himself, seeing a smile of pure essence on his face. She was a solid glowing hologram towards him as she spoke.

"You already knew about his new form, didn't you?" Meloetta asked with authority in her adorable angelic voice. Arceus nodded in response. "And you couldn't tell me about it sooner?"

"Genesect's reign of terror was at an all-time high and I sensed his interference right before I could tell you anything." Arceus admitted. "Now that you're in this new form, it's time for you to learn the basics of its immense power with this generous family of warriors. It seems like this man named Jaymes is your most desired friend."

"…" _Arceus has been watching me this whole time. I did cuddle with Jaymes during our TV time earlier before dinner. It's only because I can sense that vibe from him. Test me, Arceus. See if you're right. _

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but the whole reason why you're with Jaymes the most is because there's just something about him that's making your treble clef vibrate." Arceus guessed in his God-like expert tone. "I am correct, am I?"

"…yes, Father." _Every word was correct. EVERY… word. _

"And I can tell you that this force you feel from him… is actually a mysterious entity that's been lying dormant deep within his being since his birth."

"Huh?" _Is that what that is? Wow… I wonder what it could be._

"Yes. The only problem is that I can't identify this mysterious aura. It's currently asleep and invisible, even to himself and you as well."

"Well, he is one of the biggest humans I've ever seen. It's no wonder we can't detect it… well, that and the fact that he's the most professional ninja in the history of all mankind."

"Hmmm… that could be the main factor, but Meloetta, I actually like your close contact with this young Grandmaster."

"You do? Why?"

"Well, think about it. When he found you with his family earlier today, you were completely naked before the man… but not once did he made sexual advances at you because of it. Sure, the rest of the family didn't either, but it's mainly Jaymes that showed the utmost respect towards you, despite your completely nude body. If you keep this close contact up with him, everything about him will start peering into your consciousness as well as your special abilities syphoning into his. It is with extreme importance that you shall remain as close to Jaymes as possible. It's for your own good, Meloetta. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand completely. Before I go back, though, what's the latest on Genesect?"

"Victini's working extra hard to keep him stable and under wraps until you are ready to fight him. He hasn't destroyed much of Unova, but he caused enough damage to call out a region wide emergency. I have every single legendary Pokémon on watch, in case Genesect does eventually find out where you are. You are well protected."

"Thank you, Father. I won't let you all down." Seconds after that was said, Arceus nodded and that sent her back down to the Totanuki Mansion in her new room. As soon as she opened her eyes, she slowly sat up and looked out her window behind her bed to see that night has indeed fallen. She smiled at that beautiful picture for about a full sixty seconds before she got under the thin covers this time and got comfortable before she closed her eyes again and this time, she fell into a deep sleep, feeling confident about how easy this interacting mission would be.

_Staying in close contact with Jaymes shouldn't be hard for me, considering the fact that I actually like him. He's huge, he's tall, his heart is as soft as his hands, and he's dubbed the True Son of Ibuki because of his professional skills of a ninja. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that our friendship might get an upgrade…_

…_and I kinda like that idea._

To be continued…


	4. Taking One Step at a Time

Chapter 4: Taking One Step at a Time

Back in Unova, not one Pokémon was able to sleep, thanks to Genesect's constant destruction. Every legendary Pokémon took every chance to stop him with their strongest attacks, but so far, Genesect has taken down Celebi, Jirachi, and Victini, who was appointed as Arceus' helper, but failed. The horrifying Paleozoic Pokémon approached the three fallen Pokémon and ate them all, leaving the other legendary Pokémon beyond terrified! Arceus called for immediate action and suggests that they should all work together to apply a spell called Travel Block. Dialga had this hidden spell and had doubts about its effects on a massive force of evil like Genesect.

"You dare to have doubts about this important maneuver?!" Arceus asked with anger. Dialga nodded in response.

"I just don't know if it'll be strong enough to block Genesect." He protested in a handsome voice. "Even if we combine all our types together, still… it'll only be strong enough to hold Genesect back for only one month. That's… not enough time, is it?"

"On the contrary." Palkia protested in his deep male voice of an angel, making his partner show a look of shock. "Look, I know this is all for the sake of Meloetta, but since she's in this new Aria Harmony Forme, that appears to be more than enough time for her to learn the mechanics of this new form."

"Hmmmm…" Arceus hummed in deep thought as he started pacing around the heavens. He took a quick glance down at Genesect, who just finished consuming Jirachi and belched at a sign of his satisfaction before he went on to continue his search for Meloetta, destroying any Pokémon or buildings that got in his way. "…we'll have to try. If it'll give Meloetta any amount of time to learn the ways of her Aria Harmony Forme, then it shall be done. Let's assemble our powers and lay this Travel Block curse on Genesect."

Meanwhile, down in Unova's Virbank City…

Genesect just destroyed about fifty percent of the city with ten massive shots of his Techno Blasts and Zap Cannons each before he started feeling a small burn within his body and it lasted for about five minutes, leaving him unconscious for a full thirty seconds until he regained consciousness and realized what just happened to him.

"What the fuck…?!" He exclaimed with anger as he shook the dizziness out of him. "Did they just summon a Travel Block on me?! Grrrr! I hate those bastards. That could only mean one thing then… Meloetta's alive, but she's not here. I'll never know where she is at this rate! Damn it! That's fine, then. I'll just continue to release my rampage upon Unova and the other regions as well, if that's what Arceus wants. When I do find out where Meloetta's really hiding, I'll break out of this Travel Block and destroy her where she stands! She cannot escape from me forever!"

Meanwhile, at the Totanuki Mansion…

A glorious sunrise brightened up the entire mansion and the sun's rays shot through Meloetta's window, prompting her to wake up peacefully. She did so by slowly opening her shiny blue eyes with a heavenly smile. Deep down, she still had high concerns about how Genesect was doing in Unova. Knowing him, he would give no mercy to any Pokémon who dared to face him and she wishes she could stop him, but unfortunately, she hasn't even discovered if she still has Relic Song yet. All that mattered to her right now is the interaction with this one-of-a-kind family she adores so much in order to discover her own mysteries. With that in mind, she still held her perfect angelic smile as she sat up, stretched with elegance, and walked out of her room towards Tommy and Ibuki's room first.

On her way there, she was about to knock on their door, but her treble clef slightly vibrated and it made her turn her attention towards the triplets' door and out came Jaymes… shirtless with the biggest pair of baggy pajama pants she's ever seen on any human. Seeing this made her smile turn from peaceful to amorous as she never said a word and just stood there admiring the man she grew fond of.

_Oh, wow! Just look at his body! He's a whole lot stronger than ever, now that I can take a better look at him from a distance. Hearing that he's the best ninja in all of Japan is starting to become more and more convincing every time I look at him. Arceus also says that there's just something about him that might help me bring this new form to life, but he just can't quite point it out to me. Keeping close contact with him is gonna be easy… too easy._

"Hey, Meloetta." Don greeted, slightly scaring her as she made a surprised squeal, getting Jaymes and now, Dyvo and Zari's attention, as all three of the triplets were just looking at her with puzzled looks on their faces. "Oh, sorry! Did I scare ya? You were staring into space or something for a second there."

"…uh… no… um… I was just…" Meloetta stuttered as she looked back over to the triplets, who were just heading downstairs to start cooking breakfast for the very first time since they've become adults. Before Jaymes made his way down the steps, however, he looked over at Meloetta and gave her a smile that would send many women swooning to the highest core. The only thing the tall Melody Pokémon could do… was blush lightly… all while she still kept her beautiful smile in check. This left Don puzzled for a quick moment before he casually made his way downstairs by the time Jaymes just started. Ibuki and Tommy saw the whole thing from their bed and Ibuki had to be the one to say it while Tommy showed a look of observation.

"I saw that." The grandmaster kunoichi started with sly sarcasm, gaining Meloetta's attention with a look of total embarrassment. "You were eye humping Jaymes, weren't you?"

"…what if I was?" Meloetta asked in a curious tone of her adorable voice.

"It's okay, if you were. I was just wondering… especially since you're blushing a little bit there."

"I am?" Meloetta immediately turned away to hide her face after she said that and this made Ibuki giggle as she got out of bed, showing that she was dressed in a black pajama tank top with matching panties, and made her way to the usually timid Pokémon with a proud smile.

"Awww, it's alright, Mel. You're just like all the other girls in town. They just can't get enough of Jaymes."

"I can see how he's gaining that much attention. He's so… strong… and yet, he has a baby face, just like you."

"Yeah, he does look just like me in both the hairstyle and the face, except the eyes, of course."

"That's what I've been meaning to ask you." Meloetta finally turned around after that last word, looking down at Ibuki with a regal look in her glowing blue eyes. "What is wrong with his eyes? They're different colors."

"Yeah, he was born with, what the doctors call, Double Eye Color Syndrome. He has my brown eye on his left and Tommy's bright green eye on his right. Having those eyes plus the golden brown version of my famous ponytails, the fact that he's all Asian, being both Korean and Japanese, and that extremely diesel body… makes him one lethal sex symbol all over the city."

"…I see. What about Dyvo and Zari?"

"Oh, they get just as much attention as Jaymes." Tommy came in as he just approached the two ladies with a handsome smile. "All three of them are major sex symbols all over town. Jaymes only stands out just a lil' mo' because of those kick-ass dragon tattoos drawn on both sides of his upper back, pectorals, and arms."

"Oh, okay, I get it. I guess it's safe to say that I was 'eye humping' Jaymes… whatever that means."

"Tee-hee-hee!" Ibuki giggled. "It means that you're admiring him, as if you like him… very, very much. That is true, right?"

"…um…" _Should I tell her that I'm enamored with Jaymes for more than just the fact that he looks so incredibly sexy? I doubt she'll understand that I have to be at his side at all times in order to slowly unravel the many mysteries within this new form._

"Well? Is it?" _Well, she is a ninja after all. I think she'll understand. _

"That's half-true." Meloetta confessed. Ibuki showed no sign of confusion as she allowed the Melody Pokémon to continue. "Arceus gave me strict orders to stay by Jaymes' side… just so I can slowly solve the many mysteries within this Aria Harmony Forme. He tells me that there's a secret entity deeply embedded within his being and he's had it since he and his brothers were born."

"…wwwwwhat? Are you sure?"

"Arceus never lies and neither do I."

"Whoa. That's… that's pretty serious, if you ask me. Well, I guess that's a perfect excuse for your sensual stares towards my baby triplet. He does have the biggest heart in the world, so he'll understand. Just… take it one step at a time and you're golden. I promise."

"Thank you so much, Ibuki." Meloetta embraced the elder kunoichi with all the respect in the world, making her feel special. Tommy saw this and just admired the scene in silence with a smile. "I promise to stay out of the way, if necessary."

"I know you will. Now, let's eat. I can smell the boys' breakfast from here." After that was said, Ibuki and Tommy left out of the room first before Meloetta followed them just seconds after with an appreciative smile on her face.

_I knew they would understand… and I know Jaymes will, too. I can already sense his nature from here. He's… gentle, sweet, caring, and just a pleasure to be around. I don't sense any evil on him, despite the tattoos. I guess those tattoos represent his almighty power of the dragon, something I know he can control very well. I only hope Unova's in good shape, despite all this. I pray that they'll keep Genesect away from me until I can get to the very root of both me and Jaymes' special powers. _

Meanwhile, back in Unova…

Genesect's rampage continues on, despite the fact that he now has Travel Block embedded within his system. Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres were now the ones trying to suppress the deadly insect and so far, Zapdos and Articuno have been taken down hard by Genesect's powerful Techno Blast. As for Moltres, he was able to use Flame Wheel with his flaming wings and the deadly Paleozoic Pokémon was, once again, put on hold, due to the massive damage from that giant blast of fire. While the large purple insect was unconscious, Moltres flew back up to the heavens to meet up with the other legendaries with a proud smile on his face.

"Excellent, Moltres." Arceus started as he inspected Genesect from where he stood. "Genesect appears to be down and out, but not for long. As long as he can't get to Meloetta, he's no match against us."

"I know he must be getting pissed at this point, man." Moltres commented in a male surfer's voice. "At this point, Genesect doesn't stand a chance against us. Speaking of Meloetta, did you get a status update on her sexy ass?"

"So far, nothing has happened yet. I am keep a close eye on her and she's still very fond of this man named Jaymes. I already have total faith in him. I sense nothing evil in him, even from this mysterious entity. That much I can detect from it."

"Wow! Awesome, dude! Do ya think it might turn into a deeper relationship a little later?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Awww, man!"

Back with the Totanuki Family…

The triplets were just serving their first breakfast cooked by them to the family, which consisted of a stack of three pancakes, three strips of turkey bacon, and old-fashioned hash browns with a hint of teriyaki sauce to give it an Asian flavor. Even Don and Snow had their small share of it in their food bowls next to Tommy on his left. After a few seconds of serving those individual plates, Jaymes held the last two plates for him and Meloetta, who just arrived at her chair. The youngest triplet carefully placed down the two plates and showed his respect towards the beautiful Melody Pokémon by pulling out her chair for her. This shocked the rest of the family and made Meloetta smile with admiration before she reluctantly took her seat after staring at his adorable face for five seconds. As soon as Jaymes took his seat, he slowly started eating his pancakes while he just looked at the rest of his family with humor written all over his smile.

"Heh-heh… what?" Jaymes started before he took in his first forkful before Meloetta followed suit. "Just showing my utmost respect for a mythical Pokémon."

"I know that, but Tommy's never done that for me." Ibuki quoted with sarcasm, making her husband roll his eyes with annoyance.

"You never asked me to, baby." Tommy protested playfully. "Besides, you still loved me regardless."

"Yeah, true. Now, boys… Tommy and I have a very important appointment at Animals of Happiness today, so I'm counting on you to protect the city whenever they need ya. Just do what you do best and make sure nothing goes wrong. Got it?"

"Got it!" The triplets replied with determination in their eyes, having Jaymes showing the most out of the three with his odd eyes. Meloetta was in full observation mode as she saw this family moment continue while she ate her breakfast.

"Good. Snow, as usual, you stay here and protect this house with your life while Don… well… Don, what _do _you wanna do today? Stick with me or with the boys?"

"Well, last time, I stuck with you." Don replied with honesty, looking up at his older sister. "So, I'll hang with the boys this time… keep Jaymes on his toes."

_What? What does he mean by that? _

"Good, 'cause remember last time, Jaymes?" Ibuki asked her youngest triplet. He nodded with shame written all over his cute face. "You really took it out on that guy who said you were in terrible shape to be a ninja. Try to control your emotions this time, okay? I don't wanna face another lawsuit because of you."

"I'll try, Mother." Jaymes replied as he bowed his head in honor. Hearing this made Meloetta look at Jaymes with the widest blue eyes she's ever done in her life.

_Jaymes has been… violent… towards another person?! And all because they judged him by his appearance?! Blasphemy! I can't let that happen again. Big as he is, I just don't think Don can do it alone. Arceus was right. I HAVE to stick with Jaymes at all times in order to keep him in check. Still, I haven't sensed any evil in him since my arrival. _

"I know you will, baby." Ibuki reassured as she gently placed a slender hand on her youngest son's huge one. "I believe in you."

"What about lovely Meloetta woman?" Snow came in. "What can she do?"

"Oh, yeah. Meloetta, you wanna stick with the boys today? See why they're the best warriors Japan has to offer?"

"I'd love to, yes." Meloetta replied sweetly, returning her eyes to normal again as she resumed her meal while giving both Tommy and Ibuki her undivided attention. "But, I have to ask… what exactly did Jaymes do?"

"Some bastard just shot his emotions down like a shotgun shooting through someone's chest, calling him a 'Wannabe Ninja' right in his face after he took a good look at him. Jaymes started the fight with a lethal right hook to that guy's face and the whole food court went nuts over the fight. It lasted for the longest ten minutes in his life and it ended up with both Jaymes and the guy getting so bruised up and bloody, they had to bring in ambulances as a precaution. They released Jaymes in the next two hours while the guy he fought was released an hour earlier. And with Tommy out of town on important animal rights business with his Mother that day, I had to be the one to go to court with Jaymes and his lawyer to give him another chance to clear his name. It was a success, but it still left a massive emotional scar on my heart as well as his. With Don by his side this time, he won't get into trouble again… I hope."

"Hmmm…" _I don't think so. Don will need assistance and it's gonna be me. Jaymes needs me as much as I need him. _"…I will assist the tanuki."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked with concern as he just started sipping his orange juice. "You weren't there when that fight happened. It was extremely violent, Mel."

"I've been in tight situations before. This will be no different. In fact, Genesect is the only tight situation I have right now. Arceus is helping me keep him under control until I'm ready to face him."

"A'ight, if you say so…"

"You are a powerful mythical Pokémon." Zari came in. "I'm pretty sure Don could use one by his side, in case Jaymes' emotions get the better of him again. I'm pretty sure that same bastard will have learned his lesson."

"That's the problem." Ibuki protested. "There might be someone else out there trying to test his patience. Meloetta, you and Don have to keep Jaymes' under control. Make sure _NOBODY _comes within five feet of him with an angry look on his or her face. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Meloetta replied as she just finished her plate and started on her glass of orange juice. "As a Mythical Pokémon of Unova, I will protect your youngest triplet at all times. Nobody shall bother him."

"Wow." Don gasped with surprise as his older sister and her husband nodded in agreement before they raised their glasses in honor. "And she meant every word, dude."

"Indeed." Snow agreed with a proud smile.

Fifteen minutes later, on a pleasant walk towards the SilverDragon Mall…

The triplets were dressed in their casual outfits of a black tank top, baggy blue jeans, and expensive pure white sneakers for Dyvo, a baby blue sleeveless collared shirt with five out of the nine buttons undone, baggy black jeans, and matching blue and black sneakers for Zari, and Jaymes was just rockin' a pair of baggy black jeans with brown stripes down the sides and matching black and brown sneakers while he was, once again, completely shirtless for the world to see those massive, but very artistic purple and black dragon tattoos on his arms, pecs, and upper back. As for Meloetta, she was walking in her usually graceful best between Zari and Jaymes, still wearing her signature black and green-stripe-at-the-midsection dress with that sexy slit going up the side of her right leg. As for Don, he was being the typical good tanuki and walked alongside Jaymes on the opposite side. In other words, it was a peaceful walk towards the mall. All five of them had confident smiles on their faces as they looked forward to a worry-free day, despite the boys having their respective weapons of titanium katana blades and hidden ninja stars and kunai knives at their arsenal, just in case they are needed to stop any crimes along the way.

Meanwhile, in the Pokémon Heavens above Unova…

Arceus still kept a watchful eye on Meloetta while Moltres and Groudon worked hard on getting Victini back. They were both able to with their Flamethrowers and the heat got so high for Genesect that he was forced to puke out the unconscious Victory Pokémon and that knocked him out for another undisclosed amount of time. Arceus saw this and smiled with satisfaction as he saw the firebird bring back the small Victini and worked on reviving him with Sunny Day while Groudon just stood by the Alpha Pokémon's left side, watching Meloetta with him and gasped with shock, seeing her Aria Harmony Forme for the first time.

"What the…! Is that Meloetta?" Groudon asked in a growling male voice, nearly as God-like as Arceus', who nodded in response. "Wow. She looks… magnificent. What form is this?"

"That is her new Aria Harmony Forme, an updated version of her original Aria Forme." Arceus replied. "She is not yet well aware of her increased Psychic power, but when she does finally get the hang of it, she'll give us the signal and we will take off Travel Block and allow Genesect to find her. This man named Jaymes Thompson Totanuki secretly holds the key to unlocking her true power and that's why she must stay alongside him at all times, especially since I've just heard from his Mother, Grandmaster Ibuki, that he has a history of letting his emotions explode on various innocent, but very judgmental people."

"Oh, no. Which one is Jaymes?"

"Him there… with the massive tattoos of a pair of dragons, having their fierce jaws aiming for the man's heart."

"Ah, I see. Well, we've successfully retrieved Victini and Moltres is currently reviving him as we speak. Genesect has been knocked unconscious again as well."

"Excellent. By the time he awakes, Victini and I will handle him from now on. The rest of you… keep your eyes on Genesect. I can supervise Meloetta and assist you all from where I stand simultaneously."

"Yes, Father." Groudon went over to check up on Moltres and Victini after that was said, leaving a hopeful Arceus alone with his eyes closed in deep prayer, hoping that nobody will lynch Jaymes with Meloetta by his side.

Back with the Totanuki Brothers at the SilverDragon Mall…

The boys, Meloetta, and Don just got through the entrance and was greeted by one out of the fifteen security guards by the time Don made a graceful leap towards Dyvo's left shoulder.

"Well, hey there, fellas." The country-accented male guard in his mid-thirties started with a cheerful grin. "Looks like you three healed up nicely since that last fight a few days ago."

"Thanks, Dennis." Dyvo replied with handshake. "We won the trial, too."

"Good. Jaymes, are ya still a lil' shaken up from dat fight?"

"I do admit it. I still am, yes." Jaymes replied with complete honesty. "But, I'm sure that bastard won't mess with me again."

"Now dat he sees what ya capable of." Dennis finally noticed Meloetta and smiled even wider. "Ooooh, who is dis lovely lady?"

"This is Meloetta." Zari replied. "Believe it or not, this is the one and the same Melody Pokémon Meloetta. She's just in a brand new form."

"Huh! Well, I'll be! Nice ta meet ya, Meloetta." The usually shy Melody Pokémon just stood there with a lovely smile as her response as she shook the friendly guard's hand. "Hm! Can she talk?"

"Yeah, but she knows that you can't understand her just yet, so… yeah…" Don replied.

"Ah, I understand. I've heard that she can be rather shy at times."

"And that's okay." Jaymes reassured as he gently pulled her closer to his shirtless body, making her slightly shiver at the touch while she blushed a light shade of pink in her cheeks. "That's what makes her special to us."

_Oh, my. His muscles… they feel so hard and rough. It's like he was born to be this strong! It's incredible! _

"Awww, that's so sweet." Dennis commented. "I neva woulda thought that you boys were gentle giants."

"Yep!" Dyvo declared with confidence. "Never underestimate us. Anyway, has anything happened before we got here?"

"Nope. Everything's been runnin' smoothly. I see ya'll got ya weapons ready, just in case."

"Yeah. This time, we're making sure they know who they're messing with."

"Ohh, good. We've got ya back as usual. Ya'll take care now."

A few minutes later…

The group just headed for the food court to monitor the entire area, having Meloetta freeze in her tracks by the time the boys and Don passed the first table. Seeing so many people triggered her usual shy nature and this was her perfect opportunity try out her powers in this new form. While nobody was looking, she stood there and started to turn invisible, just like in her original Aria Forme. This satisfied her to highest core as she started flying into the air, surprising her even more when she stopped herself from hitting the ceiling. As she floated there, she saw Don and the Totanuki Boys walk around the food court casually, greeting every person they passed by.

_YES! There's two parts of my original Aria Forme discovered so far. I did have a feeling that I could turn invisible, but I never thought I could fly. I can secretly monitor the entire mall like this. I just need to let the boys know… without showing myself in front of all these people. To be honest, I never knew humans were so focused on shopping like this. _

Keeping herself invisible, Meloetta flew down towards Jaymes specifically to tell him that she was planning to monitor the entire mall for the boys. Before she arrived, Jaymes turned right towards her and he looked as though he could see her transparent self, which shocked her as she landed gracefully before him.

"Finally discovered your invisibility, didn't you?" Jaymes quoted professionally with his signature charming smile, making her smile without blushing this time as she nodded in response. "I also heard that you could fly as well before you changed into this form. Is that ability there as well?"

"Yeah." Meloetta replied with a calm tone in her adorable voice. "And I'm guessing that, despite my invisibility, you can still see me."

"You're smarter than I thought. Being the world's most professional ninja, I'm prone to detecting every source in every condition, except my own hidden sources, of course… if I happened to have any."

_Huh! Funny how he mentioned that. He does have something hidden in that massive body of his and yet, his own senses can't detect it… yet. He's impressing me more and more by the second. Now, I can secretly admit that I really like him… I… I really do. My treble clef's vibrating again. Does this mean something more? Hmmm…_

"That's impressive!" Meloetta exclaimed as she slowly started levitating before the young ninja master. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I'll be watching the entire mall like this. When something comes up, I'll let you know."

"By doing what?"

"…hmm… I don't know. I wonder…" Meloetta remained floating right where she was and closed her eyes in deep concentration. A few seconds later, a soft angelic screech was heard deep within her treble clef and Jaymes' brain all at once, signaling the both of them. "…did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear. I guess that'll be your warning just towards me. It seems like Dyvo, Zari, and Uncle Don didn't hear it."

"Damn it! Let me try again." And she did so. Dyvo, Zari, and Don approached the two this time, having Dyvo nearly bumping into Meloetta from the back. "There we go. I knew I could increase the signal. There's another part of my new power well tested."

"Jaymes, what the hell was that?" Dyvo exclaimed.

"Relax, brothers and Uncle Don." Jaymes reassured. "That was just Meloetta testing out a new signal. She just recently discovered that she could fly and turn invisible as well."

"Turn invisible?" Dyvo paused as he saw the transparent Meloetta as well and blushed at where his hand was before he moved it. "Oh… shit, man-my-hand-was-right-on-her-ass."

_And somehow, it felt right. Tee-hee. _

"Wow, amazing!" Zari exclaimed as he too saw the transparent Meloetta. "Well, I guess that this will officially commence our supervising duties. Meloetta, please be sure to use this signal whenever something doesn't seem right. Any sign of the smallest suspicious thing can turn deadly, if we're not careful."

"Affirmative." Meloetta replied with a salute before she flew off with such serene grace, making Jaymes and Don, who was on his right shoulder after Dyvo and Zari went back to their former positions, watch with interest.

"Geez, Louise!" Don muttered with astonishment. "Meloetta's like the perfect woman, even if she's a Pokémon. Don't you agree, Jaymes?"

"Indeed, I do." Jaymes replied as he crossed his massive arms with a smooth attitude. "She's taking it step by step when it comes to discovering her new powers. Next thing you know, she'll wanna fight crime with us."

"Ohhhh, man. That'll be sweet! Well, we better get the watchin'." After that was said, Don made another graceful leap off of his youngest nephew and just continued to wander around the food court with watchful eyes. When he was gone, Jaymes looked back up towards where Meloetta just flew off and uncrossed his arms as he showed a sexy enamored smile. He was starting to have some small feelings for her, but he wasn't sure if it was typical feelings for a best friend or a passionate feeling. Either way, it made him keep his smile as he resumed his supervising duties with his uncle and older brothers.

To be continued…


	5. First Time's the Charm

Chapter 5: First Time's the Charm

"Unbelievable!" Raikou started in a gruff male voice as he saw how much damage Genesect was performing all over Unova. That entire region was nowhere near being in ruins at that point, but with Victini not quite fully recovered yet, there was literally nothing all of the other legendary Pokémon could do about it. "Father Arceus, Genesect's wrath has really taken its toll on all of Unova… and it's all because of those shards of the Reveal Glass."

"They hold in more power for a host than you think, Raikou." Arceus replied as he kept his watchful eye on both Genesect and Meloetta alternatively. "As for Meloetta, she seems to be very well controlled. She just discovered her invisibility and her ability to fly, two powers she's had with her original Aria Forme. There will be more to come… slowly, but surely… there will be more."

"I hope so. So far, our only hope to keep Genesect under wraps is Victini and Moltres is still recovering him with Sunny Day. It's taking him a lot longer than we expected."

"Patience, my son. With Travel Block on Genesect, his destruction can only be here in Unova. I assure you all, however, that Meloetta will finally get every single mechanic of her new Aria Harmony Forme before Genesect destroys the entire region. I have faith in her, my children… and so should you."

"Yes, Father." All of the legendary Pokémon, excluding the still unconscious Victini, replied in unison.

As for Genesect…

About twenty percent of Unova was destroyed now and Genesect flew above the damages for a brief moment to take it all in with one big inhale. During that time, he looked up at the heavens and made an evil grin towards Arceus, who showed him a stern look in his dark green eyes. Deep inside the both of them, they knew that this madness could only be completely stopped by Meloetta, but on Genesect's mind, he held greed inside his raging spirit because he knew that she would never stand a chance against him, no matter how hard she tried. As for Arceus, however, he thought the complete opposite… obviously. He already said he had faith in her and he's keeping his word, no matter what the evil Paleozoic Pokémon says. All the Alpha Pokémon and his fellow mythical Pokémon brethren could do… is pray for Meloetta's success… with or without Victini's temporary assistance.

Meanwhile, back with Meloetta, the Totanuki Triplets, and Don at the SilverDragon Mall…

The security guards kept watch with the triplets and Don this time all over the mall, having Don remain in the food court with three of those guards. As for Meloetta, she remained invisible as she flew all over the mall for any sign of danger. As she flew around, she was just fascinated by seeing so many people gathered in one place for nothing but shopping. She's never seen that before, even when she was with Ash for a while. Spotting crime for the first time will be a new step for her and to see if she can handle it. Simply put, if she can handle an intense crime scenario, she can handle Genesect's ongoing rage. She is officially considering this a warm-up exercise.

Ten minutes later, back at the food court…

During Don's solo patrol around the place, he was greeted by so many shoppers by just simple pats on the head from time to time, all while he kept a sharp look out for any danger. By the time he approached a young African-American man at his age of twenty-one years old, he frowned at the fact that he was alone. He ran over to him and made a graceful leap up towards that same table, making the young light brown eyed man look at him with a small smile.

"Hey, dude." Don greeted. "What's your name?"

"Hey, Lil' D. The name's Rashawn Miller." The young man greeted.

"How come you're sitting here by yourself?"

"My girlfriend, Sydney, told me to stay here while she gets my birthday surprise. I turn twenty-two in three days and she's already spoilin' me, man."

"Heh, heh… wow, do I know that feeling? Do you know where she is?"

"She didn't say."

"Hmm… well, while I'm here, happy early birthday, Rashawn." Don stood on his hind legs after he said this and Rashawn got the immediate message to hug him with all the love in the world. "I gotta meet Sydney and see if you really do deserve her."

"Thanks, man." After that was said, Don jumped with high alert as he heard Meloetta's soft whispering signal. This puzzled Rashawn. "What's up?"

"I gotta go. There's trouble somewhere around here." And with that, he leaped off the table and headed for the triplets, who were not too far away from the food court. "Guys, Meloetta's just informing me that there's suspicious activity happening at Carsul's Jewelry Store."

"What?" Dyvo asked before he heard the same signal. "You're right! Brothers, let's move! Guards, we got a situation!"

"Roger that!" Another male guard replied before he commanded his team to head in the same direction as the brothers, having Jaymes make his way there by the ceiling with Don on his right shoulder.

Meanwhile, near the entrance to the very same jewelry store…

Meloetta remained invisible as she eyed a group of ten tall and strong men head for the jewelry store from around the corner adjacent to the place. When they got inside the store, she saw and heard what she feared wouldn't happen as she peaked around the corner:

"Let's get some ice, fellas." One of the men commanded in a strong country accent before he pulled out a Magnum and began shooting the glass chambers that held the expensive diamonds, making everyone around the shop panic as they ran for their lives. Meloetta saw this chaotic scene, but was a little nervous about attempting to stall for time until the brothers and Don got there. When the same man approached the destroyed chambers, he and his team of nine started gathering all the jewelry. Five minutes of this went by before she saw about five security guards dash inside the place, making her slightly smile with relief.

"Freeze!" One of the guards screamed, immediately alerting the robbers, but they just laughed at them before they pointed their variety of guns at them, including shotguns, chain guns, Magnums, and Uzis. This got the guards nervous before the leader revealed himself as he spoke with confidence. "I said freeze!"

"Or what?" That same man started. "You can't mess with me, Ryan Shalto, and my team of the baddest thugs in Japan! We can turn ya'll asses inta Swiss cheese in no time flat! Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"Ryan Shalto…" Meloetta whispered in wonder. She kept a look of determination on her beautiful pure white face as she continued to watch this scene closely.

"How did you all escape?!" Another guard asked.

"That shit don't matter!" Ryan replied with strong authority as he kept his aim at the guards with his team, who still had their guns aimed as well. "All that matters is that ya'll suck and there's not goddamn thing you can do 'bout it."

"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!" Screamed out a familiar toddler boy's voice, making Meloetta smile as she finally saw the Totanuki Brothers and Don just arrive, making the panicking crowd cheer for them for about thirty seconds before it got quiet again. Meloetta was immediately fascinated by how quick and precise the brothers were when it came to revealing their respective weapons: a titanium Katana blade for Dyvo, two of the same swords for Zari, and Jaymes had his kunai knives and ninja stars ready in his pants pockets, due to the fact that he was in a pretty smooth fighting stance with his huge hands in the side pockets.

_Wow. They're so professional at what they do. Seeing them fight will be pretty exciting… especially with Jaymes. As big as he is, I wonder if he's just as fast as the typical ninja should be. He's already making my treble clef vibrate again and he hasn't even started fighting yet. I have to stay focused, though. There's no telling what will happen here. Seeing all these guns is kinda scary. _

"Well, well, well…" Ryan sneered as he lowered his gun and approached the brothers and their tanuki uncle, who were standing in front of the armed guards, despite the fact that they lowered their guns. "…if it ain't the whack-ass Totanuki bastards!"

"What did you just say?!" Dyvo screamed with all the fury in his chest before he dashed for one of Ryan's fellow gang members and went through him, having it being silent for about five seconds before the same man screamed with extreme pain and both halves of his body split open, creating a very bloody mess. This made Meloetta as well as the rest of the gang and the audience of innocent bystanders and guards gasp with shock. Ryan looked as though he was just entertained as Dyvo continued. "Try us again! We dare ya!"

"I've seen enough horror movies to experience a cut down like that." Ryan taunted as he turned around and saw a beautiful young Caucasian woman in at her age of twenty with curly golden yellow hair and hazel green eyes, dressed in a blue blouse with a black skirt and black knee-high leather boots, holding her purchase of a very expensive gold chain in her bag while she shivered with fear. "And she makes the perfect shield. What's your name, baby?"

"…Sydney." The woman replied in a sweet voice. Don gasped at that name.

"Sydney?!" Don repeated. "You're Rashawn's girlfriend! I just talked to him!" The tanuki's rage couldn't be contained anymore. "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!" And that's when the tanuki ran towards the strong leader right before he leapt for his face to maul it off, but Ryan had quicker reflexes as he used the nose of the gun to slam him towards the ground after the tanuki spun for a good five and a half revolutions in midair before he landed hard on his back, making his nephews and Meloetta extremely pissed at this point, but she still kept herself hidden as the triplets screamed with a violent rage in their hearts as they all dashed for the rest of the gang while Ryan made this his chance to kidnap Sydney, grabbing the bag with her boyfriend's early birthday gift before he stuffed it in his left side pocket and held the horrified woman by her wrists and dashed off to a different exit. Meloetta saw that whole thing and revealed herself before she flew as fast as she could, following the man. She picked up the barely conscious Don on the way and made sure he was secure on her back before she picked up the speed, not even caring how many people saw her as she flew past them.

As for the triplets…

With no knowledge of both Ryan and Meloetta's disappearance, the three fought in an all-out war with the remaining eight gang members by the time all of the innocent bystanders managed to escape with their lives as well as their belongings. The triplets kept their battles almost even, having Dyvo deal with two thugs, Zari deal with two as well, and Jaymes dealt with the remaining four.

With Dyvo, he professionally spun his sword at a lightning fast speed, making it look like a silver shield before him as he just casually walked towards the two chain gun shooting thugs, keeping a look of dark fury in his chocolate brown eyes. The two Caucasian, short brown haired thugs never stopped shooting and they too remained determined, hoping they'll eventually take down the eldest Totanuki warrior triplet. After a good thousand more bullets, their guns finally clicked and were out of ammunition by the time Dyvo was right before both noses of the two guns as he stopped his sword shield spin and aimed the sharp blade at the two nervous thugs.

"Uh, oh…" They muttered with fear as they dropped their empty guns and just stared at the sword for the next sixty seconds. Dyvo chuckled at them before he took a few steps backwards, keeping a smug smile on his face. The thugs saw this as the ultimate opportunity to flee while they still had a chance, but as soon as they turned around, they saw Zari standing before them with the decapitated heads of his respective two thugs, making them scream with extreme horror for fifteen seconds as they backed away. At the very last second, a sickening slashing sound was heard and it immediately stopped the screaming before the two realized that they've been sliced in half by Dyvo with his signature titanium bladed Katana sword. As soon as the two sliced bodies fell towards the ground, the same five security guards approached them with looks of total shock and happiness all at once.

"Excellent performance as usual, mates." An Australian accented guard commented. "Ya really gave 'em ya chops, eh?"

"They really had no idea who they were messing with." Zari replied with confidence. "The thugs I had attained shotguns, but they were slower than I expected. I was able to approach them in record time just before they fired a second shot."

"HA!" Dyvo laughed as he helped the guards clean up the bloody mess while Zari just tossed the two heads to one of the biggest, strongest guards in the force. "Nice one, Zari. They should know better than to use a shotgun against two swords."

"Serves them right." Zari looked into the jewelry store and saw that Ryan, Sydney, and their tanuki uncle were gone. "Where's Uncle Don and Ryan?"

"WHAT?!" Dyvo paused his cleaning as he stood up straight and turned around fast to see the same sight before his second youngest brother. "Where the hell did they go?!"

"Perhaps Jaymes might've saw them. You keep cleaning. I'll ask him."

Over at Jaymes' fight…

The extremely massive young ninja master just finished dodging another insane barrage of bullets from the remaining four thugs' rapid firing Uzis. While Jaymes hid around a corner, he sensed Zari approach him with a casual look of concern, but never turned towards him as he prepared for his final attack.

"Jaymes, did you see where Ryan, Sydney, and Uncle Don went off to?" Zari asked his youngest brother. Jaymes nodded in response, but never verbally explained the situation. He dashed off in the speed of light and, in less than a nanosecond, Zari heard the sound of four necks snapping at their loudest, rendering the four thugs dead, before he then heard the sound of all four guns hitting the floor at the same exact time as the bodies hit the floor. This made the middle triplet smile slightly as he stood up and saw the finished piece Jaymes had made with his remarkable ninjitsu skills. Jaymes also smiled at his handiwork before he picked up all four bodies, two on his left shoulder and the other two on his right, as he turned towards Zari with a look of pure fortitude.

"Ryan kidnapped Sydney and ran off towards the food court, possibly towards the exit, but Meloetta and Uncle Don are on his trail." Jaymes replied. "In fact, Uncle Don is riding on her back while she's flying towards the two as we speak. If I hurry, I can catch up and see if I can assist Meloetta and Uncle Don."

"You go on ahead, son." Dennis came in as he allowed Jaymes to hand him the four bodies in a nice and neat stack within his arms. "Yo' older brothers and I can take it from here."

"Thank you, Dennis." Jaymes replied before he dashed off in less than a second once more, impressing Dennis.

"Well, holy shit. How can he be so big and fast?"

"That's what our Mother trained him to do for practically his whole life." Zari replied. "Jaymes is officially dubbed 'The Most Professional Ninja in All of Japan' and, if that title doesn't convince these criminals, they'll regret messing with him every single goddamn day."

"…mm! Took da wind outta my sails on dat one, sonny."

Meanwhile, with Meloetta, Don, Ryan, and Sydney…

Ryan still had Sydney on the run with him, even after he knocked out Rashawn on the way to the exit, making the innocent woman panic, even with her mouth covered with duct tape. Meloetta continued to fly over the tables and around innocent people, not even caring about her being seen. She never took her glowing blue eyes off of Ryan, who was practically knocking over every single person that got in his way. A good three minutes of the chase later, Don finally woke up by the time Ryan finally made it out of the food court and saw that Meloetta was still on his tail.

"Huh? Wha-WHOA!" Don muttered before he realized where he was. "Meloetta, what the-?"

"I'm following Ryan." Meloetta replied as she still flew over the tables and her speed was increasing. "He kidnapped Sydney."

"Did we pass Rashawn?"

"He's unconscious at his table. Ryan knocked him out as he passed him."

"Damn it! You stay on Ryan's ass while I bring Rashawn back to life." And in no time, Don made another graceful leap off of the tall Melody Pokémon's back as she continued to follow the dangerous criminal.

As for Ryan…

"Who is this bitch following me?!" He asked himself as he saw Meloetta was still following him and pulled out a gun from his hoodie and cocked it, preparing to fire. "She must be trying to save Sydney, but that shit ain't gonna happen." And with the helpless Sydney in his free left arm, he screeched to a stop right before the exit and ran towards Meloetta as he started shooting, prompting her to make elegant loops around the trail of bullets, keeping her sexy look of bravery on her smooth pure white face. After missing all of his shots, he passed her and turned around once more, but unbeknownst to him, Sydney was snatched out of his arms by a mysterious blur of purple, black, and gold. Ryan still ran towards Meloetta, who just landed with such serene elegance on her feet next to the exit, not showing any sign of fear. Ryan finally got his chance to take a good look at her as he stopped just three feet before her and lowered his gun with observation.

As for Sydney…

She opened her fearful eyes and saw that it was Jaymes who rescued her as he took off the duct tape with careful precision. She was wide eyed with absolute shock, but before she could speak, Jaymes pulled out her bag with Rashawn's early birthday gift inside and she grabbed it as she squealed with glee before she was gently placed back down on her feet.

"You're welcome." Jaymes said with his signature handsome smile. Sydney embraced the young ninja master with all of her appreciation as her response before she ran over to Don and Rashawn, who just came to after being unconscious for only three minutes.

"Ugh…" Rashawn groaned as he slowly sat up with Don sitting in his lap with a smile you couldn't ignore. "…thanks, Lil' D. I thought I was dead fo' sho', man."

"Naw, he just knock ya out, dude." Don reassured before he just saw his two eldest nephews approach them with smiles of their own. "Sydney sure is happy to see ya."

"What?" And that's when the couple saw each other before Sydney nearly tackled him towards the tile floor in a hug at just milliseconds after Don moved out of the way. "Sydney! I was so worried about ya! Are you alright, baby?"

"I'm fine, Rashawn." Sydney replied in a sweet female voice. "Those Totanuki Warriors saved my life."

"I knew they would. They're awesome!" The two stood up after that was said, keeping each other in their arms as they did so. "Thanks, ya'll. Once again, ya'll defied the odds."

"Aww, it's nothin'." Dyvo replied. "Just doing our job as national heroes."

"Ya'll keep it up, then."

"Oh, you know we will." After that was said, Jaymes heard Meloetta's signal once more and he showed a serious look on his face before he dashed off towards her near the exit with Dyvo, Zari, and Don running after him not too long after, leaving Sydney and Rashawn to watch them, praying for the best.

Back over with Meloetta and Ryan…

It was all silent as the two just stood there, staring at each other with Ryan looking angry and confused at the same time while Meloetta still kept an angelic gleam in her blue eyes as she showed a look of bravery with her long green hair swaying on its own accord to add to the atmosphere. Five security guards stood at a good distance away from the two as Ryan finally spoke.

"…who… are you?" He asked in a near whisper.

"Who I am doesn't concern someone who's so mean towards his own kind." Meloetta professionally quoted as she started to slightly levitate off the ground, making her pose with even more elegance. "Unless you want to die right where you stand, I suggest you surrender yourself to those guards and the Totanuki Triplets now."

"Huh?" Ryan paused as he turned around to see Jaymes arrive at the scene first with fury in his odd eyes before Dyvo, Zari, and Don arrived behind him, ready for anything. "Humph! I couldn't care less about those fuckers!"

"Well, you should… because they killed your gang."

"WHAT?!" Hearing this pissed Ryan off so much that he pointed his gun at Meloetta, but she still never flinched. This puzzled the triplets, their tanuki uncle, and the security guards as they continued to watch this. "Those are gonna be your last words, bitch!"

"Shoot me if you dare, then. You'll regret it."

"Grrrr!" He wasted no time in shooting his last bullet and Meloetta slightly smiled this time before the unexpected happened:

The bullet stopped at just a millimeter away from between her eyes!

"WHOA!" Dyvo exclaimed as he saw this with his brothers, uncle, and the security guards. "Did she… stop the bullet?"

"…wow." Jaymes gasped before he saw that sexy gleam in Meloetta's eyes as the bullet just floated before her, making Ryan look at this with utter disbelief as he dropped his empty pistol.

_Looks like Jaymes loves what he sees… and personally, I love what I'm doing as well. I hope Arceus is watching this. It looks like I'm performing Psychic right here. Keep watching me, Jaymes. Don't look away from me. I wanna impress you. _

After a whole sixty seconds of the frozen bullet, Meloetta still kept a seductive smirk on her face as the bullet just fell from where it was… and that was all you heard echoing all over the mall for the next fifteen seconds before she still kept her sensual stare at the bewildered Ryan, who slowly backed away until he felt Jaymes' massive left hand grab the very top of his head to lift him up off his feet, making him frantically kick his feet in an extreme state of panic.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Let go of me, you wannabe ninja bastard!" Ryan screamed as he tried to escape the giant ninja's clutches, but to no avail. That last statement made Jaymes give him an ice cold stare, but never got off on him. This surprised Don, Dyvo, and Zari as they saw that the gentle giant was really controlling his emotions for the first time since the boys started fighting crime at their ages of 18.

"I would dare you to say that again, but that would be dishonorable of me to do so." Jaymes quoted deep in Ryan's ear, making it sound eerie to him. He shivered in response to that before Meloetta stopped just a few inches before the two men. "Do you wanna know why?"

"…wwwwhy?" Ryan asked with horror written all over his voice. Jaymes never answered, but Meloetta did by just simply giving the terrified mad man a soft poke right on his chest where his heart is and, right at that very second of the touch, Ryan's eyes shot at their widest capacity before he had blood slowly oozing out of his ears, eyes, nose, and open mouth. Jaymes saw this whole entire performance and raised an eyebrow with a cool smirk as he dropped the now dead Ryan on the floor, never looking away from the tall Melody Pokémon.

"Nice." Jaymes commented before he gave Meloetta a high five, making her show her adorable smile again. "Looks like you just used Psychic on the bullet and then, Psyshock on Ryan. Your powers have increased indeed. I'm impressed."

_Just like I knew he would be. Now, I wanna be impressed by him when he tells me how he killed those thugs. See what I do._

"…what the hell?" Dyvo exclaimed with Don completely by accident. Zari approached Meloetta and Jaymes with a small round of applause and a smile.

"I'll have to agree with them on this one." Zari started. "That was a very unusual performance you pulled off there, Meloetta. I guess your powers are really improving. If you keep this up, you'll be ready to fight Genesect in no time."

"Thanks, Zari." Meloetta replied. "Personally, I never thought I had that much in me." She paused as she looked at her slender hands to prove her point. "Just a simple touch, huh? Wow."

"What da hell happened there?" Another tall security guard came in as he moved in to pick up Ryan's dead corpse. "This Meloetta woman's got spunk! Good job, everyone! You can patrol the parameters of the city now. We'll clean up this shit from here."

"Roger that!" Dyvo replied before he led his brothers, tanuki uncle, and Meloetta out of the mall. As they were walking out, Jaymes looked down at the still surprised Meloetta as she continued to stare at her beautiful slender hands, even with his massive right arm around her shoulders.

"Still can't believe it, can you?" Jaymes asked with his famous charming smile. Meloetta shook her head as a response while she still kept her luminescent blue eyes on her hands. "Heh, heh, heh, heh! You're kinda acting like me when I first discovered that could defy gravity at the highest capacity possible when I was 16."

"Really?" Meloetta asked sweetly and with curiosity as she looked up at him.

"Yes. I remember this one test I had to take where I had to leap from treetop to treetop until I found my target, which was a stuffed dummy. I got as high up as one hundred feet before I finally found my target at a tree in front of me and, in less than a second, I dashed over to it without falling! There were no branches to help me find my way or a net on the ground floor. I realized that I ran across the air without even trying and I was so shocked at myself… that I didn't speak for practically the rest of that week."

"…oh, wow."

_I'm not the only one who impresses oneself. Jaymes is just a fascinating gentleman and even his skills as a ninja doesn't hinder his daily lifestyle, just like with his eldest brothers and their samurai skills. Speaking of them…_

"So, with that being the case, what happened back there while I had Ryan on the run with Don?" Meloetta asked.

"Oh, I thought you never ask!" Dyvo exclaimed with excitement, instantly gaining her attention by the time the boys were out of the mall's parking lot. "It was so easy, Meloetta! You should've seen it! Here's what happened…"

Meanwhile, back in the Pokémon Heavens over Unova…

It was nighttime in Unova and Arceus breathed a huge sigh of relief as he saw that Genesect actually fell asleep for the night. He was thrilled that, despite the massive power the Paleozoic Pokémon held, he was still able to sleep just like everyone else. This gave the Alpha Pokémon the ultimate opportunity to check up on Victini, but it seemed like the Victory Pokémon already knew he was about to see him and flew up to him, full of energy once more, which made Arceus smile.

"Well! Glad to see you're back up and running again, Victini." Arceus started proudly, making the small Pokémon before him smile from ear-to-ear.

"I knew I wouldn't be digested that easily." Victini replied. "So, what's the situation with Genesect the Asshole Pokémon?"

"He's currently sleeping at this moment. Despite all that power, he still doesn't mind taking ample time to get some adequate rest for the day ahead."

"Well, of course, Father Arceus. Even strong warriors like Genesect needs sleep every now and then. So, do you think this will be my chance to attack him in his sleep? I can do that without waking him."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Victini. No matter what you do, Genesect will still live. Meloetta's Aria Harmony Forme is the one and _only _solution to this madness and every attempt we pull will, unfortunately, be a futile struggle each time."

"I understand that, but we can weaken him. We may not be able to actually put a dent in his ass, but at least, we can give him a run for his pokédollars."

"Indeed. You actually do have a point there… but only use the strongest moves you have."

"Only use V-Create and Searing Shot? Got it! Speaking of Meloetta, how is she?"

"She's doing exceptionally well." Arceus paused as he turned back around to see Meloetta walking with Don and the triplets towards Animals of Happiness. "She just helped this brotherly troupe of warriors stop a dangerous crime at a massive shopping facility. The boys fought extremely well, especially the youngest one with those almighty dragon tattoos, but Meloetta executed the leader of the evil gang of ten thugs with such finesse."

"What did she do?"

"She first used Psychic to stop an oncoming bullet from piercing her face. Then, after she released it, she walked up to the leader, named Ryan, and just simply gave him one soft tap on his chest where his heart is located and she used Psyshock, making the evil man's heart explode instantly at her soft touch… with one finger."

"…whoa, dude. She barely put in any effort to execute those moves, huh?"

"Indeed. She kept a smile the entire time and never struggled. She was incredible, but unfortunately, that's only the beginning. She still has a lot more to learn about this new form. A month will still be more than enough time for her to achieve this goal, though."

"Awesome! She really is taking it one step at a time here. Keep it up, Meloetta!"

"Heh, heh… indeed, she should keep it up. I have total faith in her… and in this amazing family of warriors."

To be continued…


	6. Getting Out of the Timid Nature Shell

Chapter 6: Coming Out of the Timid Nature Shell – Part 1

The early morning sun was just peeking through in Unova's horizon and Genesect wasted no time in resuming his ultimate destruction just four hours and five minutes after he woke up from a pleasant slumber. Arceus heard this happening and quickly sprang into action, performing his Multitype ability to change his ring to fire-type and prepared to assist Victini with his Judgment any way he could. As for the small Victory Pokémon himself, he was already dashing down towards the rampaging Paleozoic Pokémon and the V on his forehead lit up for a good three seconds before he performed V-Create, slamming Genesect down, but not out as he turned towards the source, but he saw no sign of Victini. He growled in anger before he spoke.

"SHIT!" Genesect screamed with annoyance. "Those bastards are on to me now. If only I knew where Meloetta was, then I could end her life before she could even gain enough power to defeat me. For now, I'll have to settle with what I got." And he spotted Undella Town before he began using his highly massive moves alternatively on all the buildings and the Pokémon that inhabit that very city: Techno Blast and Zap Cannon. Surprisingly, among those Pokémon inhabitants, there was Pikachu, Meowth, Fraxure, who was Iris' Axew, and Samurott, who was Ash's Oshawott. All four of them were hiding in a dense forest near the outskirts of Undella Town, having Pikachu and Meowth hide under Samurott, as they watched Genesect give no mercy to their fellow innocent Pokémon as well as the buildings all over the small town, with Victini attacking him and disappearing every five shots.

"And I thought bein' with Team Rocket was bad." Meowth muttered with both a little humor and fear at the same time in his famous Brooklyn accent as he shivered next to Pikachu, who looked at him with a look of practically no remorse.

"Humph! Says the Pokémon that was in that stupid team since the beginning." He spat back in a normal male voice with anger. Meowth gave him an annoyed look right back, but never said a word as Samurott spoke.

"Please be calm, everyone." He commanded in a handsome voice. "I would try to help out Victini with my Double Razor Shell, but I'm not too confident about it. Besides, we wouldn't be able to stop him as a team."

"Didn't Arceus say that there's only one source that can stop him?" Fraxure asked in a cute male voice. The Formidable Pokémon nodded in response with a strict glare in his flaming red eyes.

"Yes. According to him, the only source that can absolutely defeat the powerful Genesect is the Aria Harmony Forme of Meloetta. She has nearly quintuple the Psychic power compared to her original Aria Forme and her interaction with one particular human that's a non-trainer is her only way to find the key to her hidden ultimate power as well as his own."

"Whoa!" Pikachu and Meowth exclaimed. Fraxure hummed with interest as his response as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Hmmmm…" The Axe Jaw Pokémon replied as he stroked his chin in deep thought. "…interesting. I never knew she had a third form hidden inside her. How did she gain access to it?"

"Genesect tried to kill her, but he missed and blasted her to the side by shooting at a nearby rock instead, all while she had three shards of the Reveal Glass deeply embedded into her back." Samurott replied. "She's now two feet taller than me, but three inches shorter."

"Wow. I'm guessing she looks so serene and graceful now as well, like an angel without wings."

"And a halo." Meowth added.

"Yes, exactly." Samurott replied. "Only fate will tell if she will be able to defeat Genesect and his reign of destruction once and for all, even after she finds her true calling."

"So, you're tellin' us that, until Meloetta finds her true power, we have ta stay here and allow Arceus, Victini, and the other legendary Pokémon to take care of the bastard Paleozoic?" Pikachu asked with annoyance. Samurott nodded in response. "Damn! How long with that take?"

"Dialga's betting his month long Travel Block spell on it. He has casted it upon Genesect, so his destruction will only remain here in Unova."

"Seems long enough to me." Fraxure agreed as he smiled slightly. "In the meantime, we should find a better place to hide until it all blows over."

"Indeed. I suggest Wellspring Cave. It's the nearest cave I can think of."

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Meowth asked as he climbed up on top of the tall Formidable Pokémon with Pikachu and Fraxure not too far behind. "Let's hightail our asses over there right now."

"Hang on, everyone." Samurott commanded as he galloped with grace towards the very same cave, hoping for some temporary closure from Genesect's constant destruction. "Once there, we'll see if we can somehow communicate with Meloetta from our location, so we can check on her."

"Good idea!" Pikachu, Meowth, and Fraxure agreed in unison as they hung on for their lives on Samurott's back.

Meanwhile, back in Japan at Animals of Happiness…

"Goddamn." Tommy muttered with bewilderment after he and Ibuki just heard the whole situation at the mall from their triplet sons… well, preferably Dyvo. "I'll bet Ryan died not knowin' what killed him."

"Probably, yeah." Dyvo agreed as he, his brothers, and Meloetta were standing at the front counter. She was listening to the conversation, but she was looking around the place with her eyes only with curiosity. "And the best part about it was that everybody else around us… didn't freak out about it, even the kids."

"Huh!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Despite all that blood ya'll spilled all over the mall, I'm actually not surprised to hear that. Either way, though, you all did an excellent job wiping out those fuckers. Now, I know why I barely see any blood on Jaymes."

"Snapping two necks was one thing, but snapping four simultaneously… that was a challenge…" Jaymes started before Ibuki finished it off.

"…but you managed to make it through anyway, just like how I trained ya to do. So, Meloetta?"

"Hmm?" Meloetta replied after aimlessly looking around the main lobby of the building for a moment, giving Ibuki her utmost attention.

"How do you feel after that smooth killing?"

"Deep down, I still feel overwhelmed, but excited all at once. I still can't believe how little effort on placed on that!"

"It's pretty amazing to hold in that much power, especially from something you used to control. It'll take ya little more time to take it all in. In the meantime, though… I just gotta say that I'm glad you all executed those bastards and remained in one piece. And Jaymes, I'm so glad you actually didn't go off on anybody this time."

"It would've been a total waste." Jaymes added. "Especially since Meloetta's power proved to be nothing short of breathtaking."

_Breathtaking, huh? He knew I was planning to kill Ryan the whole time, but not in that way. Damn, I'm just so astonished by his skills so far. My treble clef's vibrating again as well. That's telling me that I should execute more criminals or complete some community services with him before I can break free from this timid nature of mine because, to be honest… I hate it. _

"Aww, I'm glad you feel that way." Ibuki commented before a customer came in. "Oh, we better get back to work, guys. Patrol the town for us. Tommy and I are gonna be off at around seven."

"Roger that, Mom." Dyvo replied before he walked out, leading way for his brothers, his tanuki uncle, who was on Jaymes' shoulder, and Meloetta, who flew out behind them with a proud smile.

Just a few minutes after they left, the Triplets, Meloetta, and Don, who was on Jaymes' right shoulder, started their official patrol as they made their way to a fast food restaurant. So far, everything was going smoothly for the team as they made their way inside with Dyvo leading the way while he was getting his wallet out. Before they all got to the counter, Don's rounded ears picked up the sound of many kids screaming his name and hearing this made him smile.

"Eh, you guys go ahead and _buy _your food." Don quoted with humor before he made a leap off of Jaymes and headed for the group of ten young children that ranged from ages five to eight. "I'm gettin' my free eats for the road from the kiddies."

"Heh-heh-heh-heh." Jaymes chuckled, making Meloetta blush upon hearing that handsome laugh as he wrapped his massively muscular left arm around her shoulders. "As usual, Uncle Don's lapping up all the attention from those adorable kids."

_Ohhhh, shit. My treble clef again. There's just something about being in his arms that makes me feel… whole… in a spiritual way. I also have this strange feeling that this mysterious entity inside this man… is something he's been destined to learn, despite the danger. Hmmm… There's nothing evil about it, either. Still, despite all this, this damn timid nature's making me shiver. _

"Is she shaking?" Zari asked his younger, but stronger brother, who looked down at Meloetta with a concerned glare in his odd eyes as she was indeed shivering like it was the coldest restaurant in the city.

"She is." Jaymes replied with a surprised tone in his extremely deep voice. "Are you okay, Meloetta?"

"I'm fine." Meloetta replied as she held Jaymes closer to her as she continued to tremble with fear as she looked around the restaurant for five seconds before she looked up at the worried young ninja master. "It's just… my goddamn timid nature…"

"Whoah, dude…" Dyvo muttered as he heard her curse for the first time. Zari and Jaymes were also shocked to hear it as well, but kept quiet as the shy Melody Pokémon continued.

"…it's always making me scared every time I'm around people and I'm starting to hate myself because of it."

"Well, I kind of understand what you're going through." Zari started professionally. "If you expect to help us fight crime all over this peaceful city, you have to break out of that shell somehow and get everyone to understand you as well. The latter will have to happen through the power of technology, though."

"What can I do?"

"Just simply hang out with us… in and out of our humble home." Dyvo replied as he just got a tray full of four grilled chicken sandwiches and four medium sized orders of fries while Zari handled the empty medium cups. "Basically, the longer you stick around, the better the chances your automatic timid nature will be turned off for good. I think that'll do ya justice, Mel."

"…I hope so." Meloetta muttered with worry as she just took her seat next to Jaymes, who showed an adorable smile with sincerity written all over it. "And to make matters worse, Genesect's causing more damage to Unova. If only I knew how to use this new form right now…"

"Don't worry, Meloetta." Jaymes reassured as he started on his fries. "You'll get there eventually. In the meantime, do you know what other moves you have besides Psychic and Psyshock?"

"Not really. I'm lucky enough to have those moves already."

"Mm! Damn."

"Whew!" Don came in with a bloated stomach as he stood on his hind legs and rubbed that same belly. "Man, am I stuffed? Those kids love to feed me."

"Yeah, we know already!" Dyvo muttered as he was eating his sandwich. "For like the thousandth time."

"Nyah!" Don hopped up on the table while the others continued eating. Seconds later, he noticed Meloetta's hands were shaking as she was struggling to eat her sandwich. "What's wrong with Meloetta?"

"Her uncontrollable timid nature is taking over her like a curse." Zari replied as he continued to eat his sandwich. Don frowned as he heard this and gently laid a paw on her free left hand for comfort, making her smile as she looked down at him.

"Aww, calm down, Meloetta. These people aren't giving you any harm and I doubt they ever will. You're too serene to mess with and I know that, deep down, you really wanna do more than just fight crime, right?"

"Yes…" Meloetta replied. "…but what if they thank me for my services and I want to respond to it? They wouldn't understand me."

"Hmmm… she has a point there, fellas."

"Indeed." Zari agreed. "We can't perform any rescue or community efforts with her, if she can't respond to them in English. Something must be done, if she needs this to succeed." After that was said, the same table got quiet for the next three minutes as they thought hard about how they can get the entire city to understand Meloetta. After the final minute, the tall Melody Pokémon felt something drop on her black dress and she looked down at it with annoyance.

"Shit!" Meloetta spat out in anger, shocking the boys again, including Don.

"Wow…" Don muttered with surprise. "Now, see… I never thought something like that could come out of your mouth."

"Sorry. If it's bothering you, I can stop."

"No, it's fine." Jaymes reassured peacefully, making her blush as she looked at his handsome smile once more. "Having been growing up with our beloved Mother, she gets foul-mouthed all the time. Therefore, we've grown accustomed to hearing even the most attractive women use profanity on a daily basis. So, you're good. Curse all you want."

"Huh! Thanks, Jaymes." _Oh, my… did I just feel something wet between my legs after hearing that? I hope it's the seat and not me. _"I'm… uh… I'm gonna get a napkin and wipe this off." After that was said, she reluctantly stood up and headed for the condiment section of the restaurant.

On her way there, Meloetta was completely oblivious to a couple of men in their mid-twenties watching her walk in her most elegant manner possible as she went for a few napkins. The two Italian men were actually having naughty thoughts about her as they whispered.

"Hey, check it out." The blue eyed man started as he turned around in his seat. "Damn, she's lookin' hot."

"She sure is." The brown eyed man agreed as he continued to eat his fries. "See if you can ask her out."

"Alright, Steve." After that was said, Meloetta finally grabbed some napkins before she turned around and headed back to the Totanuki triplets, still completely unaware of the two horny men she was passing by. Right at the very moment she passed Steve, she felt a firm palm give her a good smack right on her ass and she froze with complete shock. "Hey, baby. What's your name? You're lookin' kinda sexy in that dress."

_Who the fuck is this guy? Jaymes is the only man I care about and this man really has no business spanking my booty. Humph! Pervert! _

"Etta." Meloetta replied with a look of annoyance on her beautiful pure while face as she looked down at the two men. Hearing this confused them as the same man who provided the swift smack stood up.

"Ya speakin' a different language, eh? That's alright. Ya still look hot ta me. How's about we go out a lil' later on?"

"Meloetta!" She added her middle finger to that statement in pure distaste before she finally made her way back to the triplets, but before she even reached the table…

"Awww, c'mon, baby!" This man wasn't giving up as he ran up to her and grabbed her right wrist, which made her turn towards him fast in anger.

"Meloe, meloetta!" The Melody Pokémon could take it anymore as she gently placed down her napkins next to Dyvo and, in an unexpected split second, used her slender hands to perform Psychic on that very same man and pushed him back… a little too hard… towards the very same condiment station, miraculously without knocking anything down. It just left a huge dent in the door. This scene attracted the attention of all the customers and even some of the employees behind the counter, but Meloetta never looked away nor turn invisible as she walked up to the same man and kneeled down before him with a look of smooth fury. "Loe, meloe, meloetta."

"Huh?" The man asked with confusion. "What are ya sayin, sweet cheeks? Ya didn't have ta push me, ya know." Meloetta wasn't amused by that at all as she held up her left pointer finger for three seconds before she softly touched his crotch with that same finger, making the man smile, before she slowly stood up, turned around, and finally made it to the triplets, who looked at her with shocked faces.

"What?" Meloetta asked them with sarcasm as she resumed her lunch after briefly wiping the mayonnaise off her dress. "My timid nature's going down in the process. You should be proud of me."

"Well, yeah, but… uh… you pretty much caused a little bit of a commotion over there." Dyvo replied.

"No, I didn't… but this will." At that last word, Meloetta snapped her fingers and just one second after that…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY BALLS!"

"…let him try to fuck with me now." Meloetta muttered smoothly as she continued to eat her sandwich, as if nothing was going on. This left the triplets and Don completely speechless as that same perverted man continued to scream out his extreme pain of Meloetta's Psyshock literally squeezing and crunching at his genitals. As for the crowd of onlookers, they never moved from their current locations as they continued to watch this with utter disbelief.

"…well!" Zari managed to say. "Let's just say that this an exception for getting one step closer to permanently deleting her timid nature."

Five minutes after that awkward moment, Meloetta, Don, and the triplets continued their leisurely stroll all over the city limits, keeping a close eye out for any crime or needed assistance. Don was riding on Jaymes' left shoulder as usual and he was still looking back at the restaurant with a little concern. He made this the perfect conversation starter.

"Hey, uh… guys?" Don started. "Don't you think we should explain to those people what just happened back there? I mean, they really have no idea that Psyshock is hurting that guy."

"Let them figure it out." Jaymes replied as he kept his right arm around Meloetta's shoulders, making her feel comfortable. "That man deserves it for trying to get fresh with someone as mythical and beautiful as Meloetta." Hearing that last statement made the Melody Pokémon look up at him as she blushed in her usual timid manner.

_What? Did he really just say that? He's probably enamored by me just as much as I am towards him. Either way, I still have to stick by his side for as long as it takes until I can unleash my true power. In the meantime, I'm just happy that his thug-like appearance doesn't alter his gentle nature. _

"Okay, if you say so…" Don replied with uncertainty. Seconds after that was said, the group spotted a young Japanese man that was at a height of three feet and five inches sitting on a bench. He was struggling to fix some kind of small device, but to no avail. Meloetta saw this as an opportunity to help out and she wasted no time in releasing herself from Jaymes' massive arm before she made her way to the same short man. This stunned the boys.

"Meloetta, what are you doing?" Dyvo asked with worry.

"This man looks like he needs help." Meloetta replied without looking back, getting the triplets mesmerized by her walk of pure grace and elegance. "He may not understand me, but at least, he'll see my utmost appreciation."

"Let's give her a chance." Zari reassured with a smile as they stopped in their tracks to see this tall Melody Pokémon perform her first act of kindness. "I'm pretty sure some connection will come up between them, but if not, then we'll translate for her."

"Got it!" Jaymes, Dyvo, and Don replied together.

As for Meloetta and the short man…

He was so focused on his repairs that he never noticed Meloetta approaching him until she spoke by the time she kneeled down before him.

"Excuse me…" Meloetta started sweetly. The same man looked up at her and was stunned as he froze. "…do you need any help?"

"Whoa…" The man muttered in a normal male voice for a man in his low twenties. "…you're… you're absolutely gorgeous. What's your name?"

"You… can understand me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My name is Meloetta. I'm in my Aria Harmony Forme."

"Meloetta? Aria _Harmony_ Forme? WOW!" This made him perk up with all the happiness in the world as he carefully placed down his mysterious device and just stood up on the bench. "This must be my lucky day! The name's Jeffery Kalyndrone, but you can just call me Jeffery. Of course, I can understand ya! I've been a professional polyglot since I was in middle school. I'm one of the smartest people in all of Japan."

"Wow. Well, it's nice to meet you, Jeffery." The two shook hands with respect after that was said. "I guess you've heard about me."

"Yes, I have, but I never thought you'd have a third form. Where did this one come from? You just look… wow… just simply amazing."

"You don't wanna know. It's a long story."

"Aww, c'mon. I've got loads of time on my hands. Judging by that look on your face, I could probably shorten it for you."

"Enlighten me." And that's when Meloetta got comfortable enough to take a seat on the bench next to Jeffery, who looked up at her with shock.

"Wow… anyway, I've heard from a reliable source that Thundurus humbly volunteered to destroy the Undersea Temple and the Reveal Glass, but somehow, only eight shards remained: three inside your back and five inside another Pokémon, which was…"

"Genesect."

"Ah! Of course! By having those shards within his system, he had all-out control with his new power and he used it to try to kill you, but you were instead affected by the shockwaves of the Techno Blast, triggering the shards within your back to activate and turn you into this magnificent form you're in right now."

_He got the whole story right. I wonder who he heard it from. I like this man. He's so adorable, but I still have stronger feelings for Jaymes. _

"Am I right?" Jeffery asked. Meloetta nodded with an angelic smile.

"Every word is correct, yes." She replied. "How did you know about all this? Who told you this?"

"Well, during my recent research of universe travel, I managed to get as far as acquiring a communication from Arceus. Surprised, are you not?"

"Arceus told you?!"

"Yep, and he never hesitated either. Also, when I contacted him, he told me that you'd be around here somewhere… and by golly! He was right!"

"…wow."

"Don't get yourself too overwhelmed because of all this. I'm just glad to see you… and just in the nick of time. Since you asked me if you could help me, I'll have to say yes."

"Okay. What do you need help with?"

"Wait a minute!" Dyvo yelled out as he approached the two sitting on the bench with causal smiles on their faces. "Are you _the _Jeffery Kalyndrone?!"

"Yeah." Jeffery replied with bewilderment. "And you must be the famous Totanuki Triplets: Dyvo, Zari, and Jaymes."

"Yes, that's us." Zari replied.

"Wow! The more I meet, the merrier. Why'd you ask, Dyvo?"

"Our Mom knows ya very well." Dyvo replied as he allowed his two younger brothers to take a seat on the same bench, having Zari next to Jeffery and Jaymes next to Meloetta. "Her name is Ibuki."

"…what?! You three are Ibuki's sons?! Geez, where did those years go?! How old is she now?"

"43."

"Whoa, and I'm still lookin' like I'm in my twenties, but that's only because I infused myself with a CryoAge gene on my 22nd birthday. You guys look great and you have the most beautiful Pokémon with ya as well. You're lucky. Now, um… back to Meloetta, speakin' of… ya think you can help me fix this device I've already spent ten long years on?" Jeffery handed the mysterious smartphone sized device to the tall Melody Pokémon and she examined it with curious eyes as the genius continued. "It's my National Translator. I've made a main machine version of this, but it's back at my house. I dropped this version of the device and someone just deliberately stepped on it."

"Oh, no!" Meloetta gasped. "That's awful. Maybe I can fix this, but before I do…"

"You're wondering what it does, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it does what its name says; it sends permanent, but harmless shockwaves to the brains of every single person in this country, enabling them to understand any language they don't understand. It's worked on about five languages so far and I'm on a roll. You wanna be my next tester?"

"Can I? I've been hoping for something like this to be here, so I can communicate with these nice humans and get rid of this damn timid nature I've had since the very start of my existence."

"I can imagine. You've come to the right guy for the job then, but you have to fix my machine first."

"No problem." After that was said, Meloetta closed her eyes as the jewel on her forehead started to glow its bright blue light and the translator slowly started to levitate over both her open pure white palm with the same blue colored aura surrounding it. This astonished all five of the boys, including Don, as he just climbed up on top of Dyvo's left shoulder to take a closer look. After a full twenty seconds, the translator was repaired, looking like it has never been damaged in the first place! The triplets whistled with astonishment at this as Meloetta handed the fixed device back to the inventor with her signature smile of pure grace, making Jeffery smile right back with appreciation. "There you go. I just used Recover on the device."

"Huh!" Jeffery exclaimed with surprise. "And I thought you could only use that move on yourself. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now, can you use this thing to get these people to understand me?"

"Of course, but uh… the downside of this case is that… well… the process will take three hours with this handheld version and twice as long on the real deal at my house. Either way, you're gonna be sitting in one place for hours. Which do you prefer?"

"Hmmm…" _Excellent question. If I sit here for three hours and crime happens in between, I won't be there to help the triplets. But, if I go to Jeffery's house to get the same operation done in six hours, then… hmm… _"…will I be alone during the operation at your house?"

"Yeah… unless you want someone to be there next to you for six hours. Of course, I'll have to be there to maintain the controls, but someone else could just keep ya company." _Good… great, actually! Jaymes can stick by me and I can confess everything to him. Hopefully, he'll understand and keep it confidential until the right moment. He may already be enamored with me, but I'm sure he really has no idea why I have to stand by him every step of the way. _"So, since that's the case, who did ya have in mind?"

"Jaymes." Meloetta replied with practically no hesitation, making the young ninja master jump with surprise. Dyvo and Zari looked on with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Me?" Jaymes asked.

"Jaymes?!" His two older brothers asked together by accident. Don shook his head with humor.

"Why are you all so surprised?!" Don asked. "Have you guys noticed how close those two have been since we found her?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Okay, then!"

"Huh!" Jeffery exclaimed. "Don makes a valuable point. Well, I guess it's settled. Meloetta and Jaymes will meet me at my house in thirty minutes. In the meantime, Meloetta, you better start working on your people skills early on, so you'll know what to expect. These people may not understand ya yet, but still. Help out as much as you can until it's time for you two to meet me at the house. Understand?"

"Completely. Thanks, Jeffery." _Despite my excitement, though, I'm still worried about Genesect and his fury. There must be a way to get in touch with Pikachu somehow. I know he's still alive, even long after Ash's disappearance. _

Meanwhile, back in Unova…

Genesect and Victini were still putting up a good fight, but it was causing even more destruction along the way and Arceus decided that enough was enough. He kept his ring on Fire-Type and performed Judgment between the two Pokémon and it was silenced immediately before Victini reluctantly flew back up towards the heavens while Genesect watched him with an evil grin on his face, despite him feeling slightly weaker than how he felt when he first acquired the five shards of the Reveal Glass.

"Heh-heh-heh." Genesect started as he just stood there, glaring at the heavens for a moment. "I may be weakened, but they don't know that these shards can give me some lost strength back. "Once I fully regain my power, I'm not taking any more of their bullshit! I'm coming up there and I'll prove that I can be more powerful than that bastard Arceus! And then… Meloetta's sexy ass is mine! Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaa!"

As for Samurott and the others in Wellspring Cave…

Fraxure, Pikachu, and Meowth were just horrified as they saw how much damage the dangerous Paleozoic Pokémon has done from the cave's entrance while Samurott just found the clearest water lake near the end of the cave. He grew puzzled when he saw that he couldn't see his reflection in the water and called out to Pikachu to help him out. The electric Mouse Pokémon obeyed, leaving Meowth and Fraxure to continue to grieve.

"Pikachu, do you see your reflection in this lake?" Samurott asked as Pikachu took a good look at the same freshwater lake and shook his head as a response while he looked bewildered as well.

"No, I can't." He replied as he nervously scratched the back of his head with utter confusion. "What kind of lake is this?"

"Hmm… I haven't the slightest idea, but… let me try something." The Formidable Pokémon slowly pulled out one of his famous seamitars and gently touched the surface of the water with its tip. After three ripples appeared, a huge blue beam of light shot out with a loud explosion, automatically telling Samurott to give his fellow Mouse Pokémon friend some cover. Hearing and seeing this same beam triggered Meowth and Fraxure to turn around towards the action fast and just watched it with absolute shock for the next three minutes.

Finally, after it was over, all four of those Pokémon slowly regained their sight as they looked into the lake and they were surprised by what they saw clear as day:

"Is… is that… Meloetta?" Pikachu asked as he looked as closely to the lake as he could. He did indeed see the Aria Harmony Meloetta walking along the sidewalk with the Totanuki Triplets, holding Jaymes by his massive right arm for additional comfort, due to her timid nature slowly coming back to haunt her once more. The other three Pokémon were just as flabbergasted as they too saw what the Mouse Pokémon was seeing. "Wow! That's her Aria Harmony Forme! She… she looks… stunning."

"So full of wonder and grace, like a wingless angel." Samurott added with a smile of pride.

"She seems to be at peace with those humans as well." Fraxure came in. "Who are they?"

"Don't know yet, but while we're figuring that out, I can professionally state that this lake is no ordinary lake. It's the legendary Aria Lake I've heard so much about."

"The Aria Lake?" Meowth asked in wonder.

"Yes. The legend says that the Aria Lake is the most majestic body of water in all of Unova. It's not the biggest, but it's powerful enough to allow Meloetta, as well as Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus, to communicate with other regions… and by having one of my seamitars activate it after it's been lying dormant for many eons, it's safe to say that Meloetta has trusted me, even long before my existence. Now, in this terrifying event, we can now use this lake to communicate with Meloetta."

"Whoa…"

"Will Arceus allow it?" Pikachu asked with concern. Samurott nodded in response.

"I'm pretty sure he's well aware of this lake's existence. We'll use it, whether he likes it or not and see if we can help Meloetta in any way. Right now, she seems to be in the middle of permanently deleting that dreaded timid nature from her soul. Let's allow her to do so until she idle enough to hear us. Agreed?"

"AGREED!" The other three Pokémon replied as they just watched Meloetta from the lake, having Samurott sit like a well-behaved Stoutland.

To be continued…


End file.
